Impaired Secrets Part 1
by mack0219
Summary: Fred is worried about George. George is worried about Fred. What happens when one pushes the other too far in just about everything? The sequel to Anything's Possible If You've Got Enough Nerve. Two Pairings, not twincest or any kind of slash. Please, please, please review!
1. Catching Up And A New Life

_Author's Note:__ Well, hello again! Here's the catching up chapter of the sequel. This chapter helps the people that hasn't read my first story yet, and sort of tells where we left off. I hope you like it!_

_-weasleygirl1999_

**Chapter 1: Catching Up And A New Life**

* * *

Last time, in Anything's Possible If You've Got Enough Nerve:

George, distressed by the death of his twin brother Fred, gets a visit to his room by Percy, who, after a fight, becomes one of his closest friends. That afternoon, their whole family comes to get Percy and George to go to Hogwarts to visit Fred. They travel there by Portkey, and George doesn't leave with the rest of the family. After a while, he ends up killing himself, and Fred comes back to life. He doesn't remember who he is, and he sees a newspaper with all of the people who died in the war. He sort of remembers who he is, and then he sees a girl, Luna, outside. After she tries to teach him about who he is, they go back to Zonko's, and to Fred and George's joke cart in front of it. After they grab some of Fred's stuff, Fred sees a dementor outside a window, which he unsuccessfully scares away. He wakes up in his house, and his family doesn't believe that he's Fred. After he storms off to his room, his mother comes in and sees that he's really Fred. The next day, Percy takes him to The Leaky Cauldron, which Fred sees George's ghost in the bathroom. The next morning, Percy brings up the war at breakfast, which really upsets Fred. He storms off to the forest, which Luna comes and comforts him. She takes him to her house, where she reveals the story of the Deathly Hallows to him, which he gets greedy with. He wants the Resurrection Stone, so they go to Hogwarts, but Luna goes to feed her Thestral, Percy Gred. Luna leaves, and Fred sees his past in the Pensieve, which he gets tired of. He goes downstairs to see that Luna's favorite elf, Isabel, was kidnapped by Bellatrix. He talks to Leo, where he says that she went to the forest. After they go to the Hospital Wing, Fred gets permission to go to the forest, where he gets severely injured. Luna heals him, and they get the Resurrection Stone, which Luna fixed after Bellatrix destroyed it. They all, including Percy and Lee, hang out in the Hospital Wing for a couple of days, but then Luna goes to find Isabel, which she saves from Malfoy Manor. She goes back, and Fred leaves to find George, who went missing. Meanwhile, Bellatrix kidnapped him for her sister, and took him to the lone island on Black Lake. She resurrects him, and she cuts him with a knife. Fred feels this, and cries out. Now that we're caught up, let's start this story!

* * *

_Fred's Point Of View_

Hey again, time has passed since we last left off, so I'm going to tell this in past tense, until we get caught up to where we are now. So, let's get this story started.

_ G-George?_

Nothing else came after that. I sat and cried, knowing that something was wrong. I hear someone coming, and a muffled, evil voice. I know that voice from anywhere. I got up, and I looked in the direction that the voice was coming from.

_What're you doing here, Bellatrix?_

_ I should ask you the same- but then again, I'm pretty sure you heard that annoying scream. Sure did hurt my ears._

_ Where is he?_

_ Who?_

_ You know, my brother. Stop acting stupid, and just give him back._

_ Hmm, nah. My sister has got plans for him, anyways._

I saw that she was dragging him, and he was shaking his head slowly back and forth, like he was having a nightmare. She dropped him, and his head was knocked down on the hard, cold forest floor. He woke up, rubbing his head.

_ Like I care that your head hurts._

_ Is your head okay, George?_

He nods, then looks back over to Bellatrix.

_ You two are unbelievable. I can't _believe _that my sister has to have YOU? I don't care what she says, I am gonna break this bond- again._

Just then, she levitated a huge rock from next to a tree, to above George. I stood there, ready to pull him out of the way, but it was too late. She dropped the rock, and tears filled my eyes. I yelled George's name once again, and I shut my eyes, not wanting to see him hurt again.

_ No!_

I open my eyes, wondering who yelled that. I look up to see Percy, and I smile. He's wedged between a rock and a hard floor- literally. His knees buckle a little bit, which makes the rock fall a little. Bellatrix was really angry, because it's not working the way she wanted- George gone again. So she just apparated away, not caring what happens next. I run over to them, and help push the rock off of them.

_ Percy, you- why?- thanks._

_ I told you I'd come after you._

I smile, than I look over to George again, who is lying down, gasping. Blood is seen through a bandage on his neck.

_ George, your neck-_

_ Fred, he's sleeping. It's a good thing she didn't get _too_ far, or else he'd be dead._

_ Yea…_

* * *

_George's Point Of View_

Finally. I get to speak- think- again. Not so much speak, but you get the point. Let's just start when I screamed, to the part where I fell asleep- with less detail.

My screams fainted to nothing, and my hand flew up to my injured neck. The world blacked out, and I felt a cloth being wrapped around my bloody neck. I felt like I was being dragged around, but then I heard Fred's voice. The world slowly came to me, and I caught a glimpse of him, then I saw him looking above me, then I looked up as well. I saw a large rock, and I tried to scream again, but nothing came out. I looked around for an explanation, and then I remembered my neck. Then the rock fell.

My hand flew up to protect my head, by instinct, but I felt nothing. I heard another voice, then I look to my right, and I smile. Percy, our older brother, was pushing the rock with his feet and hands. Bellatrix left, and Fred came and lifted the rock with Percy. I faintly heard some voices, then I fell asleep again. I heard a voice, though; one that neither of the people that were by me had.

_ The boy lived, but a part of him did not.__A game will help, but will harm even more. A new friend will help, but the old ones will be forgotten._

* * *

Please review!


	2. Silence

_Author's Note:__ Well, how'd you like it? I think I sort of overdid it with the catching up part, but other than that- well, you tell me. Here'd the second chapter, and it's going to be long... I hope._

_A big shout-out to a reviewer who reviewed this story and the last one 17 times! Thank you so much DreamingDragon37 for your inspiring reviews!_

**Chapter 2: Silence**

_George's Point Of View_

* * *

My turn to speak- again. Well, not so much speak, but- just forget it… I'll get to the point of the, 'not so much speak', thing later, but let's get the chapter on the road!

I woke up at home, with everyone smiling- which, now that I think about it, was a bit creepy.

_ George! It's so good to see you again!_

I would have responded, but- yea, you get it. So I just smiled at Mum's comment, and I shook my hand, a signal to everyone to stop crowding me. But not before she crushes me in one of her bone-crushing hugs, then Fleur does the same.

_ How're you feeling?_

I start to look around, because I can't very much answer her. So, I just half-smile, which, judging by her smile, was good enough for her at the moment. I can see that she was crying at some point in the day, by her tear-stained face, and so was Fred, oddly enough. I silently laugh at him, which he just ignores by shaking his head a little.

_ You scared me half to death there, mate! I don't know why you're laughing!_

In a couple of minutes, they all go off to wherever, but Fred stays in the room, regarding my laugh.

_Well, dears, I'm going to make supper. I'll call you in when it's ready._

_ All right, Mum._

Fred stood by my side in silence for a couple of minutes, until he finally said something.

_ Alright,_ _how _exactly_ do you feel?_

I figure that I can't really avoid this one, so I point to my throat and make an I'm-sick face.

_ Ohhh, you have a sore throat. I get it._

In the back of my mind, I tell myself that Fred must be thick if he can't tell what I'm trying to tell him, but oh well...

_Well, Your Holeyness, how's your ear doing?_

I just smile and nod, and he smiles, for at least _that_ doesn't hurt.

_We have to go back to school tomorrow._

I lay my head back on the couch with an any-other-great-news? look on my face.

_ Does your head still hurt, mate?_

I nod a little, and he nods, too.

_ Fred, honey! Can you come help put out plates please?_

_ Sure, Mum!_

So I thought for a while.

* * *

_She probably needs help now that I'm here. It was probably better here without me. Why'd she ask for Fred anyways? She had Bill, Fleur, Ron, Percy, Charlie, Dad, or Hermione to help out- Harry was at Grimwauld Place at the moment. She probably likes Fred the most- not stupid me. No one needs _me_ lying around, taking up space._

Just then, Fred walks back in, with Mum yelling back at him.

_Fred Weasley! How DARE you break Aunt Muriel's water goblet- It was the only thing that she gave us that you haven't broken yet!_

He just waves his hand back at her, but she's in the kitchen, so I don't know why it really mattered.

_You think it really doesn't matter that I cracked a goblet that was given to us by an old bat, but- What's wrong with you?_

I'm guessing that he seen the tears rolling down my cheeks, but I quickly wipe them with my hand and shake my head.

_ Alright, then- Mum said to get in the kitchen, supper's ready._

I get up, and quickly stumble to my knees, bending, with my hands holding my head.

_ George! Do- do you need help?_

Not wanting to put any more worry in their heads, I shake my hurting head no, but my head is stinging like someone shoved a hundred knives in it. I slowly pick myself up, but unlike last time, I manage to stand up.

_ Gave me a right scare there, mate._

I go in the kitchen, and sit down at the table. We were having chicken that night, but I didn't eat that much. Whenever I did eat something, however, my throat didn't agree well with it, causing me to cough whenever I ate something. I did manage to eat a small bit of chicken and a half of a slice of bread, before standing up to go to bed.

_ George, is that all you're eating, dear?_

I nod, and Fred hands her my plate, which wasn't very empty. I start to ascend the stairs, until I reach our room.

I open the door, and my hand flies up to my mouth, to cover my gasp of shock. My eyes fill with tears at the sight of our room, but not in a bad way.

My bed is exactly the way I left it, my journal on my desk, and all of my stuff where it had been where I had left it. I was shocked to see that no one wanted to move my stuff around, but then again, Fred probably would have acted like an angry chicken at them. I put on a pair of pajamas, and switch my head bandage around. I have a day one and a night one, for a couple of reasons. Anyways, I get into bed slowly, trying not to strain my head more than it already is. I, unsuccessfully, manage to get into bed without hurting my head, however, hitting it on the wall, somehow. I silently groan in pain, and I hear someone coming up the stairs.

_ George, are you okay? I heard something hit the wall on my way up and-_

I put my hand up, telling Fred to stop his rambling.

_ Okay- You're going to bed? I guess I should do the same, then._

He yawned, on my count, three times while getting his pajamas on. After he climbed into bed, he made an, 'ugh', noise and got back off, forgetting to shut the light off. After he turned the lights off, we both fell into a deep sleep.

That voice hadn't been in my dream, luckily for me. But, I did have a strange one.

* * *

I'm standing outside of the Burrow, its bright out, and everyone else is inside. Fred comes outside and sits next to me on the grass.

_Why'd you come back?_

_ What?_

_ Everyone else was better off without you. Especially me._

_ You don't mean that, Fred._

Tears were welling in my eyes, and I put my hand on Fred's shoulder, but he stands up, knocking it off.

_Oh really? Why is everyone else inside, then? Maybe it's because _you _are out here._

_ Stop saying stuff like that Fred, you don't mean it._

I was crying now, and my tears create a large pond, and I start to drown in it. Fred, on the other hand, was standing on the edge of it, dry and unharmed.

_ Fred! H-help me! Please!_

He squints his eyes, and then shakes his head. He turns to walk away, but then turns to say one last thing.

_You're weak, pathetic, and arrogant. You weren't even strong enough to live without me. You're worthless- I can't believe that I have to have you as a brother._

Then, he walked away.

_ Fred! Fred! No, Fred! Please!_

* * *

I woke up, my mouth open, trying to scream, but nothing came out. Fred was awake, too. His eyes were wide open, and he came and sat next to me on my bed.

_ G-George. You-_

I felt my hand tense. Was what dream-Fred said real? Did real-Fred think the same? Was real-Fred going to betray me, too?

_ George?_

I shook my head back into reality. I looked Fred pleadingly in the eyes, trying somehow to tell him that I need something- someone.

Nothing. He did nothing. He just looked me strangely back, and escorted me downstairs for a glass of water.

_ George, I- I was sleeping, and then I woke up when I heard you kicking he wall. I watched you for about five minutes; you dragged your foot down the wall, tossed and turned, and scratched the wall, too. Then you woke up, with your mouth open, tears streaming down your cheeks, like you were trying to scream, but- but why didn't you, George? I- I thought that you were really hurt, and- and that-_

He was crying now, but I don't want him to go on. I stand by him and put a hand on his shoulder, but unlike dream-Fred, he didn't knock it off. I tip my head up to drink the last bit of water in the glass, but then, I drop the glass, and it shattered on the floor.

_ George, what the-_

But then, the world blacks out, and Fred's voice fainted. I can feel my right hand placed above the hole on the left side of my head, and the other on my neck. I fall to the ground, and I can quietly hear Fred's cracked voice again.

_George!_

* * *

_ Mum, do you think he's going to be okay?_

_ I don't know dear..._

I twitchily open my eyes to see my twin talking to our Mum- but we're not at home, but at the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. I look around confusingly, and Fred's eyes met mine, and his filled with tears, not a lot, but some.

_ George! You- you're alive!_

He, for the first time since I broke my arm when we were seven, pulled me into a hug. I gradually accepted it, for I'm not on the receiving end of his hugs very often.

_ He's very lucky to be alive, Mrs. Weasley. If your son didn't bring him here, then he'd probably very well be dead-_

_ W-why is it always us? Our f-family is always getting h-hurt somehow..._

She was crying, and her voice was cracking. She pulled Madam Pomfrey into a small thank you hug, which Madam Pomfrey awkwardly accepted. Madam Pomfrey spoke up after about six minutes, startling Fred.

_Mrs. Weasley, I need a moment alone with your son, please. Can you take Fred with you, as well?_

_ C-certainly._

_ What? No! Mum, he almost died again, and I won't leave his side._

_Fred, please. We have to go. You can come back later, but for now, please._

I watched as our Mum practically dragged my distressed twin out the door and apparated away. Madam Pomfrey looked at the door, then at me.

_ I hope they knew that they really didn't have to leave; they just had to leave the building, but oh well. Well, it's nearly midnight; I don't want to waste any more of your time._

I smile and nod- come to think about it, I do that to whatever people have to say these days...

_Okay, how do I put this- well, umm- Mr. Weasley...?_

I look up from fiddling with my fingers, and she is sitting on the bed next to mine.

_Okay, well- have you been wondering why you haven't been talking or have been able to talk lately?_

My eyes widen and I nod, for I know that she is getting somewhere with this.

_Well, that's because- well, you can't._

I give a confused look and I tilt my head to one side, to add more effect.

_Well, Bellatrix, with her knife, cut into your throat, as you know. She didn't get far enough to kill you, but far enough to at least- vocally impair you. I don't know if this is permanent or not, but we'll just have to wait and see._

I nod, again, but this time, however, I understand the whole thing that she said.

_Well, in the meantime, however, I want you to visit me, every day, at seven._

I give another convincing confused look, and she sighs, because she knows how hard I am to deal with.

_ I want to spend at least an hour with you a day to learn sign language._

I put my head in my hands, because not one of my friends knows sign language.

_ I am aware that none of your siblings know this language, so I will teach you with another student who already knows the language, which would be a huge help on my part._

I roll my hand in a go-on... type of fashion.

_ -But he is a few years younger than you, but I don't think that that'll be much of a worry. Umm, you can come in now._

Just then, a boy, about Ron's age, comes in from the next room, which I'm guessing is Pomfrey's office or something like that. He has short sandy hair, and by my poor guess, blue or green eyes. He's pretty short, and he's wearing a rather short, funny-looking tie.

_ George, this is Seamus Finnigan. Seamus-_

_ I know who he is._

_ Well, Seamus here will help teach you sign language, okay?_

I nod, and I think about how I hate how all people talk so loud around me that it makes me think that they think that I'm 100% deaf or something like that. Things have changed around here since I came back, and things are going to keep going that way.

* * *

I would write a thousand stories  
Just to get some reviews  
So many things that you could write  
And to hear that you like my story, and see a new review

I would stay up to midnight  
Just so a reader could write, a review  
There would be no quotation marks or signs  
Reviews, I'm siriously wantin' you

This parody seems to have to use to me  
But, I wrote them to be amusing  
I tried to update yesterday, I did  
But it was too hot outside, which wasn't good

I would stay up to midnight  
Just so a reader could write, a review  
There would be no quotation marks or signs  
Reviews, I'm siriously wantin' you

And nothing I say or do, will make you write one for me  
And cheap laptops are the death of you  
And Microsoft'll pay for it, too

I would stay up to midnight  
Just so a reader could write, a review  
There would be no quotation marks or signs  
Reviews, I'm siriously wantin'

I would stay up to midnight  
Just so a reader could write, a review  
There would be no quotation marks or signs  
Reviews, I'm siriously wantin' you  
-Parody of Bridge To The Other Side by Oliver Boyd And The Remembralls

I did the whole song because it's not very long, and I love this song. Oh, and in case you didn't get the message  
(review)


	3. Ducks, Curls, Thunder, And School

_Author's Note: I loved the last chapter, because I tried so hard to make it emotional, which I think I did. Anyways, I think that this chapter might be short, but I could be wrong..._

_No new reviews (that I know of) yet, but please keep doing that!_

**Chapter 3: Ducks, Curls, Thunder, And School**

_Fred's Point Of View_

* * *

After Mum dragged me back home, I went straight to my room. No one came in at all, luckily for me. I lay down on my bed and stared at the wall. After a while, I fell asleep, and I had a strange dream.

* * *

I'm walking in the Burrow, but I turn to say something to George, who is apparently drowning- in a pond that I've never seen before in my life.

_ You're weak, pathetic, and arrogant. You weren't even strong enough to live without me. You're worthless- I can't believe that I have to have you as a brother._

I walk back in the Burrow, with George screaming back at me. I run up to my room, and tear down all of George's things on the walls, break whatever's his, and start to make everything of his disappear.

_ Worthless brother._

* * *

That echoed a bit, and then I woke up, gasping for air.

_ George- the dream- oh my Merlin..._

I realized that the dream I had was probably the ending of his dream- his nightmare. I look outside to see that it's morning, so I get dressed and I rush downstairs.

_Mum, can I please go see George _now?

_ Honey, you really can't. Students aren't allowed to apparate by themselves on school property, you should know that-_

_ I know, Mum! Why can't you or Dad take me?_

_ Dad has work, and I have to go to Diagon alley with Ron. Have you gotten all of your and George's school supplies?_

_ Yea- I think Ron can handle Diagon alley by himself, Mum. He's fifteen years old!_

_ As I recall, you and George were terrible at it. Causing a scene at Gringotts- I swear I don't know where you two get your ideas..._

_ Mum, please?_

_ Hmm, well- I guess I could get Bill to go with Ron..._

_ Could you, please?_

_ I'll ask him, but in the meantime, go get you and your brother's things ready, please._

I nod and hurry up the stairs, smiling really big. I grab my and George's bags from our room, and something falls from George's bag. It's a picture frame with a picture of us when we were little. It was the day that George broke his right arm when he fell of the roof of the tool shed. It was one of the few memories that I remembered, however, but the picture was taken when we were at the Burrow... what a memory.

* * *

It was in the summer of 1985, and Bill, 14, Charlie, 12, Percy, 9, and me and George, 7, were all outside, thinking of ways to have some fun. Well, not so much Percy- he _was _outside, but reading a book. Anyways, Bill was telling us about Quidditch, a really fun game.

_ -And there are three hoops, which the quaffle goes through. The keeper tries to keep the quaffle out of the hoops, and the beaters try to guard their team from the bludgers, nasty buggers they are- one beater hit one in the stands once, almost hit me, if it wasn't for this second-year Nymphadora. She yelled at me to duck, which I did, and the thing flew right over me. If it wasn't for her, I'd probably be with the Headless Hunt right now. Anyways-_

_ Where are you getting with this, Billy? Here, I'll make it simple: There are seven people, two beaters, a seeker, a keeper, and three chasers. The beaters try to protect the team from the bludgers, and the keeper tries to catch the golden snitch. The chasers try to get the quaffle into one of three hoops, while the keeper tries to block the quaffle from getting through. When the snitch is caught, the team gets 150 points and the game is over. Was that so hard?_

_ Charlie, how'd you-_

_ I'm the seeker for the Gryffindor team; of course I'd know the simple way of describing the game, Billy._

_ Well, can we play the game?_

_ Yea! I wanna play!_

Bill looked at Charlie, and Charlie looked over at Percy, who was now sleeping.

_Well, Fred, George, since we are your brothers, and we'd never let anything hurt you; I guess we _could_ play a game._

Me and George smile, but then I look over at Bill.

_Wait- they're only four of us, how can we play?_

Bill then again looked over at Charlie, who was sighing and looking at his feet.

_I guess I could get Tonks to come, and someone could wake up Percy, but we'd still need at least one more person on each team. Any ideas?_

_Well, last fall, me and George met a couple of kids in Diagon Alley..._

_ Who?_

_ Some Patil girl, but she said that she has a sister. They are both about a year younger than we are- come to think about it, I don't know why they were there in the first place..._

_ Maybe they have a wonderful older brother, like me._

_ Yea right, Will._

Only me and George called our older brother Bill, who was twice our age, Will.

_We could floo them over here, but we'd have to do it when Mum's not around..._

_ Boys! I'm going to- a meeting. Dad will be in here if you need him!_

_ -And, my dear Charles, that is what we call a good sign._

_ Georgie, I've lived with you for seven years now, I think I know what your definition of a good sign is. Last time, it was when Dad brought you guys some ice cream for your birthday._

_ Don't call me Georgie._

_ Yea! Only I can do that!_

_ Exactly, Freddie. Anyways, Charles, you and Will go and floo the Patils and Tonks, while me and Fred go and-_

_ Wake up Percy._

_ I swear, how you and him do that talking thing, I don't know..._

_ It's a twin thing._

After confused Bill and Charlie walk back to the house, George and I exchange evil smiles.

_ So, my dear Georgie, how shall we wake our older brother Percy?_

_ Hmm, how about spraying him with the muggle thing that Dad calls a, 'hose'...?_

_ Nah, Mum said earlier not to touch it because the ducks chewed a hole in it._

_ Wait a sec- say that again._

_ Mum said not to touch it?_

_ Further._

_ There's a hole in it?_

_ Back up a bit._

_ The ducks? What are we gonna do with ducks?_

_ Fred, we can do _many_ things with ducks. Remember that time Dad brought home some muggle, 'duck tape'?_

_ George, I pretty sure people can't make _ducks_ into _tape_... But we can use them to wake up our dear brother from his sleep._

_ Exactly._

So, after we made sure that Percy was still asleep, we crept over to the duck pond, where there were some ducklings.

_ Fred, you can grab one while I go make sure that one of the chickens don't go and peck Perce's eye out- or something._

Truth is, George is somehow terrified by ducks. I remember the one time that Bill picked up one and put it on his head- let's just say that George had a sore throat for the next week from all of his screaming. Anyways, after I carefully grabbed a cute, small, white duckling, which I call Topper (the one that Bill placed on top of George's head), I run over to where Percy was sleeping- next to the pigpen.

_Okay, did any of the chickens peck out his eye?_

_ Nah- hey, wait a second-_

_ What shall we do with Topper?_

_ That demon duck has a name?_

_ Is that important at the moment?_

_ No- let's put it on his face or something._

So after I placed Topper on top of Percy's head- or side, technically, she started to pull at his curly hair, which George and I thought was hilarious. If it wasn't for the book that Percy's head was lying on, his face would also be covered in mud, apart from duckling feathers. Percy moaned for a couple of minutes before his hand reached his head, and his eyes shot open.

_ Fred! What is on my head?_

_ Topper._

_ A what?_

_ Topper is the name for the demon duck that Fred put on your head._

_ A duck?_

I shrugged, while Percy was pulling at Topper, who was still pulling at his hair. Eventually he got it out, but now he was pulling her feathers out of his hair.

_ We were told to wake you up, so we thought we'd make it fun._

_ Who told you to wake me up?_

_ Will and Charles- we're gonna play a game of Quidditch._

_ Can you stop calling William that? I'm starting to forget who you're talking about._

_ So you can call him William-_

_ While we can't call him Will? You know what, Fred, let's start to call him Billy like Charles does._

_ See, was that so- wait, Quidditch? I hate that game! And there's not even enough people to play- unless you're getting Ginny and Ronald to play._

_ It would still be an odd number-_

_ And they're too young anyways. Charles is getting his friend Tonks-_

_ While Billy is going to get Fred's friend Parvati, who has a sister, so we're told._

_ She's your friend too!_

_ I never met her, Fred._

_ Well- anyways, you're going to play, or we'll go get Topper's friends to teeth on your hair._

_ Ducks don't teeth, because they don't even have teeth. But anyways, I guess I can play- as long as I get to be keeper. I'm not going to be chasing around- you know how easily I get dizzy._

_ Yea, yea._

_ Fred, go put the demon back into the pond before its demon mother comes and chews a hole through _you.

_Fine, but you have to help Percy get its, 'demon feathers', out of his hair._

_ As long as I don't have to touch the duck._

Luckily for George- and Percy, there were only a couple of feathers in his hair that he couldn't get out. After George pulled the last few from Percy's hair, Percy asked him a question.

_George, who's idea was it to put the duck on my head?_

_ Well, _I _told Fred to put it on your face, but he put in in your hair, so technically, it was his._

_ Well- wait, what?_

I, luckily, didn't get to answer his question because Bill and Charlie came walking out with a group of girls. Charlie pointed to the girl with bubblegum pink hair and introduced us.

_Fred, George, Percy, this is Nymphadora Tonks-_

_ DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!_

_ -Who only likes to be called by her surname only._

Percy smiles, and tips his head a little to the side.

_ Well, I like your name. I'm Percy, by the way._

_ Well, Percy, since you are adorable, you can call me Nymph._

George and I snicker a little at Charlie's friend calling Percy adorable.

_ Nymph? Well, I still like that._

_ Thanks- but do all the kids in this family have red hair?_

_ Come to think about it, yea._

_ Do you all have the same colored eyes, too?_

_ Nah, me, Fred and George have blue eyes, while-_

_ Charles, Billy, Ron, and Ginny have brown eyes._

_ Seriously, how do you do that?_

_ It's a twin thing._

_ But I'm not your twin!_

_ Well, with that sentence, we were guessing that you were going to mention the rest of us, so-_

_ We finished for you. Your welcome!_

Tonks' hair turned our Weasley-red hair, and her eyes changed to a deep blue to match ours.

_Whoa, how do you do that?_

_ I'm a Metamorphmagus- I can change my eye, hair, and skin color._

George and I exchanged looks.

_ Wicked._

Tonks walks over to where our family keeps the Quidditch stuff with Charlie while Bill walks back inside to get his wand to make the hoops- which leaves Parvati and her sister with me- George went inside with Bill.

_Hi, Fred! This is my twin sister Padma- she's younger than me, though-_

_ Only by like four minutes!_

_ Anyways, where's your brother?_

_ I have 5 brothers, so which one would you like to meet?_

_ The one you were talking about in Diagon Alley._

_ Oh, George- why were you in Diagon Alley anyways?_

_ Our mother works at The White Rose, a potion shop, and our father took us there to see her. Her name is Semanti, and-_

_ Okay, sorry for interrupting, but Fred, why are we here, again?_

_ We want to play Quidditch!_

_ 'We'?_

_ Me and my brother George- we're twins._

_ Identical?_

_ Yep. Cool, huh? Do you know what Quidditch is?_

_ Yea, our Dad told us what is was- we're pure-bloods._

_ Cool, so are we._

_ I didn't know we have so much in common._

_ Me neither._

George walked out with Bill, who ran over to a big empty field and, with a wave of his wand, created three different-sized hoops.

_Okay, Fred. Where's- am I seeing double or are Parvati and her sister identical twins?_

_ Yea, they're Parvati and she sister, Padma, are twins- should have mentioned that-_

_ But, Fred, I didn't-_

_ It's okay. George, this is Padma and this is Parvati- right?_

_ The other way around._

_ Now I see how annoying that gets..._

George didn't respond to my comment, he was too busy staring at one of the girls- I couldn't tell which, but after Parvati tells us who is who, he was staring at Padma.

_Hello, Earth to George- Are you okay?_

_Wha- Yea, sorry there._

I snicker, and George hits me.

_Ow, what was-_

_Fred, George, girls! C'mon!_

After we reach the field, Bill assigned us to teams- him, Padma, George, and Percy on one while Parvati, me, Charlie, and Tonks on another. I wasn't happy about being on a different team as George, but he was too busy talking to Padma to care- I kept sniggering at them though, which George's ears kept turning red, something that happens to only him when he's embarrassed. When I'm embarrassed, my cheeks turn red instead. On our team, anyways, Charlie was seeker, Tonks was chaser, Parvati was keeper, and I was beater- Percy didn't like the fact that us seven-year-olds got to go against bludgers, but after he offered beater, he wasn't too hesitant. On George's team, Bill was chaser, Padma was keeper, Percy was seeker, (unlucky for him and his unfocused eyesight), and George was beater. I thought it was cool having the twins play the same position because it would confuse people, but, after a couple of minutes, Padma and Bill's positions were changed around. George and I flew on our uncles' old brooms, which we had for our yearly family game of Quidditch, which we weren't able to play in before. Tonks brought her Mum's broom, and Padma and Parvati flew on Charlie and Bill's old brooms. Percy, strangely enough, just ran back inside and brought out our broom which we use to sweep the kitchen, not without bringing back Dad with him to supervise the game.

**OoOoO**

After a couple of hours, our team won, although Percy, somehow, caught the snitch. The score was 170 to 150- although our team had a keeper that was eight years younger than George's team's chaser. George and I escaped with minor injuries- him a bruised leg and me a small cut on my cheek. Percy, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, and Padma escaped with no injuries- George wouldn't let Padma get hurt. Parvati got a small scratch on her ankle, which I apologized for. I wasn't shocked when George was sad that Padma and Parvati left, and Charlie that Tonks left. Before Dad went back inside, he came over and talked to us.

_You guys are pretty good beaters- you should try out for the house team when you go to Hogwarts in a couple of years- when you're second years, of course._

_ Really? Thanks Dad!_

_ You're welcome- George?_

_ Fred._

_ So close!_

We snickered a little before he left, and when everyone went back inside, not including Percy, who went for a walk.

_ Do you think he really meant that, George?_

_I think so- and I'm surprised that Dad didn't stop us when you almost hit Percy in the head with the bat._

_ Hey! That was an accident!_

_ Yea, an, "accident"._

I made air quotes with my fingers to make my point, but George just shook his head and smiled.

_What-ever. What're we supposed to do now anyways? Not that Quidditch wasn't boring- actually, it was probably the most fun that Percy had, too!_

_ I don't know- I kind of wanna go fly on some brooms again, but Billy always locks up the tool shed with the Quidditch stuff and brooms in it- that little git._

_ And it'll be too noticeable if we try to take the one in the kitchen..._

_ But Billy told me that he and Charles never lock up their brooms in the shed with the rest, but they hide them so we don't try to break them. But I'm not stupid, I saw them hide their brooms-_

_ Where?_

_ I was getting to that! I saw them hide them on top of the tool shed, where no one can see it._

_ Those two...-_

_ Aren't as smart as us?_

_ Exactly!_

We smiled, then walked over to the tool shed, where I raised George up on my shoulders. He lifted himself up on the roof and reached for the brooms.

_I found them!_

_ Well, toss them down here before Billy and Charles come out here, or before Percy comes back!_

_ Alright!_

Just then, a major clap of thunder roared. Bright flashes of lightning are seen in the distance. Clouds covered the sunlight-filled sky, and the flashes of lightning came closer.

_Fred, I-_

_ Just come down- forget the brooms!_

But he froze. He always _hated_ thunderstorms, it made him tense up- sometimes to the point of where he doesn't move at all. Then it started to rain, which made matters a bit better.

_George!_

Rain always calms him, so he started to move. I hoped that he doesn't fall, but for some reason he grabbed Bill's broom.

_George, what're you doing? Just come down! Forget the brooms!_

But he didn't listen. Just then, Percy came along, though.

_ Fred! George! What're you doing?_

_ We- we wanted to fly on some brooms, but- thunder- lightning- it all came too fast- he won't listen-_

_ Fred, it's going to be okay. Don't panic, or he'll freak out- you should know that by now._

_ Bill- Charlie- they're going to be mad-_

_ That doesn't matter now, I'll think of something that won't get you in trouble, as long as he doesn't get hurt- ow! George, what was that for?_

I snickered a bit, because George just threw down Bill's broom and the end hit Percy, some of the bristles getting stuck in his thickly-curled hair.

_Why is it always _my hair?

_ Thank goodness it wasn't the other end that hit your head-_

Another clap of thunder interrupted my sentence, but Percy's sarcastic smile and his rapid pulling at his hair made me forget what I was going to say, and made me giggle instead.

_What's going on with George?_

_ Remember the last time there was a thunderstorm? Just before, you told him to spray me with a hose because I got chicken feed in my hair. After the thunder, he still did, even though I was soaking wet from the rain._

_ So?_

_ So, the thunder does something to him- it tenses him up and scares him, so he just does what he last remembers hearing._

_ I told him to get the brooms, but-_

_ So he's getting the brooms. Just make sure he doesn't fall and die or something. It won't take him too long. Meantime, I'll be inside, making sure that William or Charles doesn't come out._

_ Okay- and Percy?_

_ Yea?_

_ Thanks. A-a lot_

_ Your welcome- and on a _totally_ unrelated matter, just make sure that no one pranks me for the next month, kay?_

I snigger a little, and then I snort, which makes even Percy laugh. Just then, George shakes his head.

_P-Percy? Why're you laughing?_

_ George! Percy, what'd you do?_

_ I laughed because you snorted- it was funny when you think about it-_

_ Well, if you two don't mind, I'll be coming down now._

George, still holding Charlie's broom, quite quickly stepped up to the top of the pointy-shaped roof and carefully slipped down. Unfortunately, it wasn't careful enough.

George's left foot slipped, followed by his right. He grabbed the top of the roof to avoid falling, but his hand slipped free of the rooftop. Still holding the broom, he slipped off of the roof screaming, and to make matters worse, he fell off the 10-foot-high shed and onto our worried older brother, who also screamed. And to make matters even worse, an even more worried Bill came running out, followed by Dad, who left Charlie to watch Ron and Ginny.

**OoOoO**

_Ugh..._

George leaned up, and he was lying next to Percy, who was unconscious at the moment. The scene didn't look good- George and Percy lying down next to the shed with Bill's broom lying beside Percy, and Charlie's snapped broom somewhat underneath George.

_What happened? Dad and I were just talking about our game and we heard you two screaming!_

_ Billy, it isn't what it looks like- Percy was trying to help, but- George slipped, and-_

_ Yea, right. What it looks like is that Percy and George were trying to get our brooms- for whatever reason. I don't know _what_ you did to Percy, but I'm still mad at him for stealing my wand, so whatever harm you did, just move so me and Dad can take them inside. Mum'll be so disappointed..._

Bill picked up George, while Dad scooped up Percy. Percy groaned a bit from the pain, while George just let his left arm dangle and he gave me a pained look over his shoulder.

When we got into the house, Charlie was worried while Ron and Ginny looked like they were about to cry when they caught sight of their older brothers in pain.

_Daddy, what happened to George 'n' Perce?_

_ They fell, Ginny dear. It's getting pretty late now, why don't you and your brother go upstairs to bed._

_ Okay, Dad._

After Ginny and Ron went to bed, Dad made me go up to my room, to wait until Mum got home. I did go up to my room, but I didn't go in it. I waited on the stairs, waiting for someone to talk about George's injuries.

_How do you think he is, Dad?_

_ I don't know, Bill. Out of all the reckless pranks they pulled, this one involves Percy- I can't even imagine what was going on through their minds..._

Just then, I could hear Percy's moans again.

_It- it huuurts..._

_ What hurts, Percy?_

_ My- my ribs, and- and my shoulder..._

_ Uugh..._

_George, what's wrong with you?_

It's kind of funny seeing Bill and Charlie play doctor, but this time- this time includes my twin, so it's not _entirely_ funny.

_My arm and my ankle- well, I can't really feel my arm, but-_

_ George, move your arm a bit._

_ Why?_

_ Just to see something- now do it!_

_ I- I can't._

_ D'you think your arm's broken?_

_ I think so- but I _can_ move my ankle- well, I can feel it._

_ Then move it._

_ Alright!_

George twists his ankle around, but all I heard was his pained groans for a couple of seconds. But all I felt was a pain in my heart. To know that my twin was downstairs in pain, lying on the couch that we used to relax on, but from what I hearing, George is doing anything but relaxing.

_Alright! You can stop twisting your ankle._

_ Dad!_

_ Yes, Bill?_

_ From the condition Percy is in, I think that he has a few broken ribs and a strained shoulder- not broken, but it could be cracked._

_Charlie? What about George?_

_Right arm, broken, and left ankle, definitely cracked._

Just then, I heard Mum walk in, her voice slowly fainting.

_What- Arthur, why're Percy and George here?_

_ Listen, Molly- the boys were outside and they fell, Percy broke a few ribs and maybe cracked his shoulder, while George broke his arm and cracked his ankle. I know it's bad, but there's no reason to-_

_ My boys!_

_ -make a big deal out of it..._

_ Not to make a big deal? I'm now used to George getting hurt, but now Percy is in this too!_

As I heard my mother's voice, I hurried downstairs and next to George, kneeling at his side and holding his wrist. The only one's up now were Mum, Dad, me, and Bill- Charlie went to bed.

_Fred! Do you know what happened?_

_ Well, yes- but you won't believe me, too._

_ I know you won't lie when it comes to George getting hurt, so get talking, mister._

**OoOoO**

_ -And that's when Dad and Bill came and took them into the house._

I did leave out the Quidditch game, though, because I didn't want to get Bill, Charlie, George, and Percy into _more_ trouble than George is probably going to be in.

_Well, since Percy and George are hurt- and George being hurt will probably hurt you more than him, I guess I'll let this slide- but I never ever want you two on brooms until you're at least twelve, and thank goodness that's a while away._

_ Billy- I-_

_ It's okay, Fred. George will be okay-_

_ Can't Mum and Dad do some spell or something to help him?_

_ Sorry, but no-_

_ Well, why not?_

_ Fred- it's not that simple- They have broken and cracked bones, you can't just wave your wand and fix that, it'll take some time._

_ Hmm, fine- but I'm sleeping down here, tonight._

_ Do whatever you need to do- I'm going to bed._

_ G'night Billy._

_ Good night, Fred._

And with that, I made up a bed right next to the couch that George was on.

_ G'night George, g'night Percy._

I fell asleep, but Mum must have found something cute, because when I fell asleep, she came downstairs and she quickly found her camera, and took a picture.

* * *

As I'm looking at the photo, I smile. My seven-year-old self was sleeping with my hand slightly stretched out, while George's hand was hung off the couch and very loosely holding my wrist. My eyes fill with tears, but I quickly blink them away.

_George'll be fine, you'll see..._

I find it hard to believe that thought, but I do. I put the picture back carefully in the bag, and go downstairs to meet our mother.

_Okay, Mum, I'm ready._

Our trunks are already downstairs, and Mum wanted to bring Errol with us, too.

_Alright- I'm just going to bring you there, and then I'm coming home- Bill didn't want to bring Ron because he had work to do at Gringotts._

_ Fine, let's just go- the faster I leave the faster I get to see George._

* * *

_Okay, now be good this year, okay?_

_ Yes, Mum._

_ This year's going to be different now-_

_ Okay! I get it!_

_ Keep an eye out for George, too!_

_ Goodbye!_

After a hug, she apparated away. I run into the Hospital Wing, yelling.

_George! George, I-_

But George isn't anywhere to be seen. Madam Pomfrey, though, is making beds and cleaning up.

_Madam Pomfrey? Excuse me, but where is my brother? George?_

_ Oh, Mr. Weasley left earlier today with another student. They'll be wandering around the school, probably._

_Okay, thank you._

I leave the Hospital Wing, and walk into the school.

_Why didn't I keep the Marauder's Map?_

Mum was right- this year is going to be very different. George is hurt, we're back, and lots of first-years are on their way. I smile a bit- George is probably hanging around with Lee. I walk around a bit, but then I see George walking and smiling a lot with a younger kid.

_ George!_

He turns and smiles, and the younger kid just looks at me and smiles a bit, too. I recognize him to be the school's pyrotechnic, as I've remembered of.

_ Seamus Finnigan. Why in the world would George be hanging around with Seamus Finnigan?_

* * *

Sorry it's so long- I'm not so good at shorting things up... The Semanti/White Rose thing- look it up, you'll find it kind of cool... Sorry for using so many - and ...

(review)


	4. No Longer Identical

_Author's Note:__ Again, sorry for the long wait. This story is, in my planning, going to be pretty long, so I hope that you'll catch on with it._

_Still no new reviews yet._

_Attention:__ I am searching for a FanFic with Percy telling a story in a part on how he fell off of something and got hurt, and then Bill carried him inside although he was hurt. Please message me if you find out what FanFic I'm talking about!_

**Chapter 4: No Longer Identical**

_George's Point Of View_

* * *

I was happy to see Fred again- you know, when I could actually stand up. I was, however, embarrassed that Seamus was with me- mostly because we normally couldn't _stand_ Seamus. And because he's two years younger than I am. I've gotta find some new friends that could understand me, literally. Would Fred take me back if he knew that I couldn't speak? Would he still treat me the same, or will he go overly protective on me? I was too scared at the time to think about anything else, so I just answered those questions with a capital n and a capital o.

_George, why're you hanging around Finny?_

Finny was our nickname for Seamus- we normally made one up for everyone we saw. For instance, this Susan Bones kid was Boney, and Penelope Clearwater was PLG (Percy's little girlfriend). I started to sweat a little, because that wasn't a simple yes or no question. Luckily, Seamus answered it for me.

_He, uh- I- I was lost and- I was just asking him for directions on how to get to the train platform...?_

_Why're you going to the train platform?_

_I'm meeting Dean there, but since I live closer to the school, my mother just apparates me here, so sometimes I don't ride the train here._

Seamus did tell a believable story, but to add to it, Fred and I have been lying so much over the years that we can't tell who's lying or telling the truth- with the exception of each other, of course.

_Well, I'm sure that George had already told you, so if you don't mind; I have to talk to him._

My eyes got wide and my face got pale. If Fred talked to me, how could I make up yet another excuse after I went to the Hospital Wing? So I did the only thing I was good at, so I left with a pop.

* * *

I apparated to, for some reason, the library. Fred wouldn't go looking for me there, because it's the last place either of us would ever go. I apparated in and stumbled to the floor in the back. My hands immediately flew up to my one-eared head, and the world started to spin, while my vision was blurred by black spots.

_George? Are you okay?_

_Fred... What was he doing here? How'd he find me?_

My vision started to clear up, and I saw Fred, Lee, and for some reason, Luna. My hands slowly found their way back to the ground, and the world stopped spinning. Unfortunately, though, this was all replaced by a piercing headache and a sting in my neck. It has been a couple of hours, and the sorting ceremony has just finished, but apparently they were allowed to come and look for me. I wanted to get away again, but with Fred right next to me, I couldn't. I wanted to see Seamus again- to be with someone who can talk to and understand me. But I don't want to apparate again- well, since the school year has officially begun, I can't.

_George? You are so lucky that McGonagall is allowing apparation on school grounds now- well, just promise me that you won't run away from me again, okay?_

About three seconds after he said that, I found myself apparating into the Great Hall, where everyone was enjoying their feast. Once again, I stumble and the world started to spin, and my hands refound their place on my head, and my vision blurred. I felt someone come and help me up, and move me over to one of the four tables. After my vision cleared, I found that it wasn't Fred, thankfully, but Seamus.

_George? George...? George?_

I blink my eyes rapidly and I open them not to see the Hospital Wing- again, but the Great Hall, and everyone was still enjoying their feast, all except Fred and Lee, who both look like they're right about to kill me. I give them my best apologetic look, aside from the pounding headache. Fred gets up and walks over to where I'm sitting, and yells at me with a stern look on his face, while I have a what-are-you-talking-about face.

_WHY DID YOU JUST LEAVE ME HANGING THERE? WE JUST WANTED TO HELP YOU!_

_..._

_WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN SAYING ANYTHING?_

_..._

_ANSWER ME!_

I just sat there and my eyes started to fill with tears again. I look over at Seamus, who was looking apologetically at me.

_Fred, he- he has a sore throat-_

_HE WENT TO THE HOSPITAL WING! SURELY MADAM POMFREY GAVE HIM SOMETHING TO STOP THAT!_

I couldn't take it anymore. First, he yells at me, then he yells at my friend. I shakily stretch out my hand to Seamus, but Fred caught on faster.

_YOU WILL _NOT_ LEAVE AGAIN, GEORGE! I KNOW YOU'RE SO GOOD AT RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS, BUT YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG!_

While he was rambling on, I looked over at Seamus, who was already looking at me, then at my hand, and then back at him again. He slightly nodded, then slowly stretched out his hand. Everyone was too busy looking at Fred and listening to his outbursts to care.

_YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SCARY IT WAS LOSING YOU, GEORGE!_

Right before Seamus' hand reached mine, he interrupted Fred's outburst and took the words right out of my mind.

_Fred, you have no clue what he's going through. Problem is, he _can't_ answer you even if he wanted to._

His hand quickly grabbed my wrist and again, we left with a loud crack.

This time, however, I wasn't as stupid. I went even where Fred wouldn't think of, and I took Seamus with me. I did stumble, but my hand caught a stone sink before I fell to the ground. I took myself and Seamus to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

_What were you thinking? Taking us here? Out of all places!_

I ignore my headache for a minute to shoot him a sarcastic apologetic look. He smiles and walks over to me and helps me up.

_Why do you keep doing this? Your head must hurt so much..._

I nod, and he looks down at his wrist at a muggle thing Dad called a, 'watch'.

_George, we gotta go! It's seven-o-clock and Madam Pomfrey is back at the Hospital Wing!_

I look for a way to tell him that I don't want to apparate, so my eyes lock with the cold, steamed mirror. I trace my fingers to write something down and Seamus nods.

_Okay, but it'll take a while, and I'll probably have to walk you down there, since you can't really stand for yourself._

I nod, and he walks behind me and holds my left upper arm with his left hand, and lays his right hand on my upper back, unfortunately where my scar is. I wince a little but he keeps his hand put.

_Okay, George. Let's go- maybe Madam Pomfrey can teach you some words so you and me can actually talk._

I smile, but then I look back at the mirror and what I wrote.

_I don't want to apparate, and I don't want to run into Fred._

* * *

After my first sign language meeting with Pomfrey, I learned how to say a few things, and they will help me communicate better. I let Seamus tell her how I stumble while I apparate, and she said that it's because I just entered the world again, and it'll take some time to get used to apparation- but I can do everything else fine. She gave me some potion to stop the pain, but it will take some time for it to stop completely. After I took it, and to try it out, me and Seamus side apparated to the entrance of the Gryffindor tower, and I still stumbled to the floor. Once we entered and Seamus took me in the common room, which was empty, he went upstairs while I slept on one of the couches.

* * *

_Fred! Fred! I'm sorry! Please come back!_

This nightmare was weirder than the last. I don't know where I am, but the whole place is a blinding white, and I see Fred walking away.

_Fred! Please! Don't- Please! Come back!_

_No! Why don't you go hang out with Seamus instead? Maybe he'll know what's going on with you!_

_Fred, please! I'm so sorry! Come back!_

* * *

I woke up sweating- probably because I rolled myself off of the couch and next to the fireplace. I get a funny feeling in my stomach and I get up immediately to go to the bathroom, and after I silently dry heaved for the next hour or so, which killed my throat, I hear someone come downstairs.

_George? Are- are you okay?_

Fred. Doesn't he want to yell at me or something?

I nod, and I continue to dry heave for the next minute, until I was sure I was done. Fred slowly walked in and patted me on the back- something we used to do when the other of us was hurt or not feeling good.

_I- I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I didn't- I- I was mad._

Could I really believe him? After all he had said? Possibly, but for now-

_We need to get you to bed, alright?_

I nod, and he pulls me up and onto the couch I was on earlier.

_G'night George._

I smile back, and I fall back asleep.

* * *

_George! George! Wake up! We gotta go to class!_

Seamus always found a way to wake people up, and I did not want to see what the pyrotechnic had in store with me. I wave a piece of paper in his face, which he took and read.

_Mr. George Weasley and Mr. Seamus Finnigan will not be attending class for the week to recover and Mr. Finnigan to teach him sign language for the time being. He is excused from all class work for any and all classes.  
__Thank you,  
__Madam Poppy Pomfrey_

_Wicked! Now we just need someone to take this to the teachers so we don't get marked down for the week..._

Just then, Fred walked down the stairs and looked at us, who were staring back at him evilly.

_What are you guys staring at me like that for?_

_Oh, I want you to watch George while I go and give his teachers this note._

I look at him with an are-you-kidding-me look on my face.

_Nice try, Finny, but George is old enough to watch himself. And we gotta get ready for classes anyway, so what's the difference?_

_That's what the note is for._

_Well, I'm not going to watch him, because I gotta get ready for class, but you can leave because a couple of kids are going to be down here anyways, so-_

_Okay, I get it!_

While Seamus walks out of the common room and off to find my teachers, I leave a note saying that I'm off to the library, which wasn't that all big of a lie...

* * *

At the library, I found a book that's all about sign language, which was good for me. I did a charm on it so, if handled carefully, it will look to others as if an ordinary book. As I left with it, however, Fred was walking down the hallway, which was very unfortunate for me. I could have walked back to the library, but that would have been too risky. So I ducked into the nearest closet- or what looks like a closet.

In it, I see a bunch of weirdly shaped metal, wood, and plastic muggle items. I sit down at a big one, and I see a bunch of black and white buttons. I look inside the item and see a bunch of parallel strings. I look around to see if I'm the only one in the room, and I push slightly down on one of the buttons. It made a high pitched noise, and so I pressed more. I made a nice melody, but then I heard the door open, but I didn't stop playing. When I did stop, however, I heard someone clapping. I look and see my Charms professor, Professor Flitwick. I try something and sign hello, professor- to see if he knew.

_How long have you known sign language?_

So he did know... So I signed some more.

_I'm learn right now, I can not talk._

I realize I'm bad at it, but hey, first time for everything...

He chuckles, and then looks back at the sound-thing I'm sitting at.

_I heard you playing this. It's called a piano, by the way. Not many wizards know how to play it, but I can see that you are getting along with it for now. I know that you are not going to be in class for the week, but if you like, you can come down here if you have time to play the instrument. _

I smile and nod, for music seems to be a good compromise for a voice.

_Well, I have to go back, nice see you, professor._

_Nice seeing you too, Mr. Weasley._

I grab my bag and walk out of the music room, and walk back to the Gryffindor Tower.

I like having a nice, quiet place where I can be by myself and do what I want. Fred hates music, but I now like it. I think I could get used to not speaking for a while...

* * *

Sooo, how'd you like it? Faster reviews mean faster updates!

(review)


	5. Nice To Meet You, I'm George

_Author's Note:__ So sorry for the long update, but I promise that I will not forget again. The story is, I know, boring in the beginning, but it will get more interesting in the middle and ending. I am probably not going to make a sequel for this story, but I will think about it as the story goes along._

_Still no new reviews... Has everyone just forgotten?_

_**Bold and Italicized- thoughts**_

_Italicized- dialog (well, the part with the nametag thing isn't dialog)_

**Bold- sign language**

Nothing- well, you get it.

**Chapter 5: Nice To Meet You, I'm George**

_Fred's Point Of View_

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since school has started, and I'm starting to get worried about George… He hasn't spoken yet, he has been disappearing for a bit of the day, and he has nightmares that whenever I try to talk to him about, he just pops away.

_ George! Where are you?_

I looked for my twin as I was running throughout the halls, but he wouldn't respond, so what was the use?

_Mr. Weasley, what have I told you about yelling in the halls?_

_ But Professor McGonagall, it's an emergency! I can't find George anywhere!_

_ Well, he's not in class, where you should be, and he's clearly not in this hall, so why don't we check with all of the other professors to see if they had found him?_

_ Well, I guess we could do that..._

A couple of minutes later, it seemed that Professor Flitwick, the music and charms professor, had found him and George is fine. He wasn't with him, no, but he said that George was on his way back to the Gryffindor Tower, so I shouldn't be worried.

I was walking my way to find him when I, for some reason, found him reading a book, which shocked me. I decided to have a little fun and not make any noise and see if he would notice if I was in the hall, or to see if he would run right into me. Actually, it was the second thing.

I crept in the middle of the hall, where George was walking, and stood there while he was heading for the tower. After a couple of seconds, which I counted in my head, his head banged into mine, and he stumbled backwards, and dropped the book. I rubbed my head, thinking of why didn't I think that that would hurt, and he, for some reason, stomped his foot down on the book before I could see it. I tried to grab it for him, but he looked worried, for some reason. He moved his foot and the book slid to the end of the hall, where he walked after it. I just stood there, dumbfounded, and watched as my twin walked away with this mysterious book.

I took out my wand and popped in my last class, which started in five minutes, and sat down at one of the tables covered in cauldrons and test tubes.

_** What in Merlin's name is going through his mind...?**_

* * *

_George's Point Of View_

I can't even begin on how furious I am at him… He knew I was in the hall, and he just thought it would be funny to run into me? Anyways, after I left the hall, I went outside. I needed some fresh air, and I just thought that it would be fun to go into the forest- it's not like I would bother anything...

_** Fred- can't believe that he would- just run into me?- He knew I was in the hall- what if I got hurt?- He probably wouldn't care- one less thing to worry about.**_

_Oi! Nice to see ya- Fred?_

I shook my head no to Hagrid, who seems to like Fred better than me, too...

_ George, is it?_

_** Really?**_

_Well, shouldn't you be in class? Oh wait, nevermind. Anyways, would you like to come feed the Thestrals with me and another recovering student?_

I nodded my head, at least I could hang out with another student. Hopefully they would care to notice that I have one ear!

Turns out, after we walked a bit, that the other student was that Loony Lovegood, a fourth-year Ravenclaw.

_ Hi- Fred?_

I gave her my best death stare and I thought it would be fun to try signing at her, at least then she wouldn't understand me...

** I AM NOT FRED. I AM GEORGE. I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE PRETTY CLEAR TO SEE THAT SOMEONE HAS AN EAR MISSING.**

Thanks to Seamus and Madam Pomfrey, I can now sign a variety of words, and I can now sign –ing words.

_ Hagrid, what is he doing?_

_ I know what he's doing! He's doin' that sign language thing, right? I saw that kid who blows up stuff learn it while he was in the Hospital Wing recovering last year from the potion he was making... I guess he learned that slugs and spider legs don't mix the hard way._

_ I absolutely hate that kid. He makes fun of me all the time, saying I'm a freak and a lunatic!_

_** Seamus? I guess he would say all that, being the only kid in the school that was laughed at, now that there's Luna, he makes her suffer all the while that he did.**_

** Don't talk about Seamus like that. He's my friend- he's been teaching me how to communicate with people now, because I can't speak.**

I love confusing people...

_ Anyways, Hagrid, can we go see the Thestrals now? I really want to see Percy Gred!_

_** Gred? Hey, that's my name! That lousy lunatic stole our name! Well, Percy can shove it, but my name?**_

_Sure thing, Luna. Look, here comes a couple now._

I must have been crazy, because I actually looked. I heard all about how everyone thinks that these things are imaginary, but I saw it. There were two young black, bony horses, but my eyes looked at the slightly smaller one, whose wings weren't all that large, but they were thick, as it fluttered them around.

Luna kept petting the large one, which was I'm guessing Percy Gred, and I smiled a bit as she was feeding it some apples. I reached out my hand and she took a double take at it, and placed a rather large, red apple in it. I walked up to Rose (my name for her, which is short for Mackenzie Rose, by the way) and fed her the apple, which she happily ate. I see that Luna has a belt-thing for her Thestral with its name on it, so I conjured up my own, as well. I gently placed it on Kenzie, but she didn't run me over or anything, which was cool.

_ Mackenzie "Rose" Rose, Property of George Fabion Weasley_

_George, me and Luna are heading up back to school, you should come with us._

I nod, and as they walk away, I turn and sign something to the lovely creature, who is now proudly mine.

**Nice to meet you, by the way. I'm your new owner, George. I will not hurt you, and I will care for you as long as I am able to.**

Rosie bowed a bit, and I pet her for a second, before catching up with the lunatic and my professor.

_**Life is getting better, and I hope it'll stay that way. Me avoiding Fred is the only way he'll not find out that I cannot speak, which should be obvious.**_

* * *

Please, please, please review! I will be updating in a few days... just as soon as I know what to write... I know it's boring, but bare with me, and it'll get more interesting in the middle, or in a few chapters.  
(review)


	6. O' Greasy Haired One

_Author's Note: __Sorry for the long wait. I've had writer's block. Well, sort of. Anyways, if you think that this is the last chapter, then you are very, very wrong. I am going to include at least 20-25 more chapters. Some are longer than others, some include more information. __I have based the story like the war had happened in Fred and George's 5__th__ year/ Harry Potter's 3__th__ year, so don't be confused with the dates in the story. With that said, please keep reading and reviewing!_

_- weasleygirl1999_

**Chapter 6: I'm Not Him**

_Fred's Point Of View_

* * *

Okay, okay. I don't know what a wizard is, or if I'm one. It's a bit scary not knowing who you are, or at least not knowing anyone that can help. I get up off the ground, and pat my twin's head. Some ashes come off and onto my hand, and I wipe them off.

_Hello? Can someone please help me? I don't know what to do! I don't know-_

I start to cry at that point. I sit down on one of the long tables in the long hall.

_Please? I need more, George. I need more of a lead. I can't really go home if I don't know where it is, or even where I am_.

I hear someone outside. I am relieved, because they can help. From what the paper said, my family is pretty big, so they must know who I am.

_Wait! Wait! Come back, I need your help!_

The girl stops skipping along happily. She stops in her tracks and I run outside.

_Thank you so much for stopping! I'm-_

_Hi George! I'm happy to see you! Are you visiting Fred again?_

_What?- No, no. I might sound a little bit crazy but-_

_Crazy? Ha! People think I'm crazy, but like I say, wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure._

_What does that have to do with- Never mind. Where was I?_

_'I might sound a little bit crazy'._

_Oh, yea- yea- yea. I'm not him._

_Who?_

_George! I'm not George._

_Why, of course you are, silly. Fred is, well, let's say, "Beyond the grave"._

_No, I'm Fred. Wait- come here for a second._

_Okay, "Fred". By the way, in case you don't remember me, I don't think we've officially met, but I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood._

_Nice to meet you, Luna. I'm Fred Weasley._

With that, Luna and I run back inside Hogwarts, to get out of the cold air. We run inside the door and in the Great Hall. I show her the hole in the ceiling, and George.

_That's peculiar. I always thought, well, everyone thought that Fred- err, you, was the one who died._

_I think I did die, but I don't remember anything. I know my family from this paper. _

I show her the Daily Prophet newspaper, and she nods.

_If you don't remember anything, why don't you go to your family, maybe they know. You can apparate there if you want-_

_I don't even know how to do that._

_Well, what do you remember?_

_Umm, gosh, well I don't really remember anything. I don't even know if I'm a so called, "Wizard"._

_Of course you are. You're Fred Weasley, a Gryffindor._

_And what does that mean, exactly?_

_That means you are in Gryffindor house, one of the four houses here, at Hogwarts. You graduate next year, exciting, right? Oh, and I'm in Ravenclaw, another house._

_Do you know my family by any chance?_

_Boy do I! I went to your brother Bill's wedding, do you remember that?_

_If I said I don't remember anything, I mean I don't remember ANYTHING._

_Okay, uh, oh! Your brother Ron is best friends to my friend. Does the name Ron ring a bell?_

_Yeah, I saw it in the paper, he sure does have a lot of friends. Who's your friend, exactly? Maybe their name rings a bell._

_Yes, Ron does have a lot of friends, even a girlfriend. Can you believe that? Ron Weasley has a very smart girlfriend!_

_Luna, what's your friend's name? And what's Ron's girlfriend's name, too?_

_My friend is Harry, Harry Potter. And Ron's girlfriend is Hermione Granger. Do you recognize those names by any chance?_

_Yes, I saw those names too. Anything else?_

_Umm, no. Sorry for your loss, though. George was an amazing person. I was gonna ask him to the Yule Ball, but being a second year, that would have been a bit strange._

_Do you know where my family lives?_

_I think I do- wait, yes! I do know where you live. Not in a crazy weird way._

_Yea, I understand. Can I have directions?_

Luna giggles, and she looks for my wand, and sees it on the floor by the table I was laying on yesterday.

_Ah, there it is! Here you go, one Weasley twin's wand._

_What's this for, Luna?_

_We're going to apparate there, silly. We aren't going to walk the whole way, that'll take ages._

_But I don't know how to use this. I don't even know any spells or anything._

_Watch this. This is one of my favorite spells. Repairo!_

I watch with wide eyes as I see the large pieces of rock on the floor lift up and fit together in the hole in the ceiling. I also see some water puddles disappear and some glass magically fit back into the window frame.

_Wicked cool, Luna! Can you teach me how to do that?_

_Not now, no. But maybe later, okay? C'mon Fred, let's go home._

She reaches out her hand, and I look at George. I couldn't just leave him here alone. Then I realize that Luna is the one. Luna is the one who is trying to take me away from George.

_Luna- what about George? I can't just leave him here. What if someone comes along and thinks he's me and buries him? Then I'll never get to see him again. What if now is the last time we can see him? _

_No one is going to think that he is you, Fred. Look, you have two ears and he has one. His only ear is facing the ground, so if anyone comes and sees him, then they'll know it's not you. You can come visit him later, but for now, we got to get you home. _

_Actually, I want to go to my joke shop, please. I want to see what we've done, what we've accomplished in life, you know?_

_Yea, I understand._

Again, she reaches out her hand. This time I take it. In an instant, we are standing in front of our joke and prank cart, Weasley and Weasley-brand objects filling it.

* * *

I almost laugh at a sign on the side of it that reads in bright, silver letters:

_**Why Are You Worrying About You Know Who?**_

_**You Should Be Worried About U-No-Poo**_

_**The Constipation Sensation That's Gripping The Nation!**_

I take it that we were big jokesters, but not this big. We go in the store that is behind it, Zonko's.

_Luna, were me and George this big in pranks? I knew we were good at it and all, but-_

Good?_ Fred, you and George were _great!_ You pranked almost every teacher at Hogwarts, and every one of your siblings, even _Charlie!

_Really? Me and George were _that_ mean?_

Mean?_ Yeah right! You guys did it from your hearts. You pranked every chance you got! Or, that's what I at least heard from-_

_From who, Luna? _George?

George?_ No, no. He really didn't like me. He even once called me, "Loony Lovegood", which was _really _mean, after I found out what loony meant. I heard about you guys from one of my favorite Weasley boys, Percy._

_Percy? I think I remember him. Isn't he the really smart prat?_

_Yes! Well, not much of a prat, no. He is my inspiration, my hero! He sometimes tutors me after school on Wednesdays when I'm not with my Thestral, Percy Gred._

_Percy Gred, Luna? That is what you come up with for a name for a, what was it? A Thestall?_

Luna giggles again, probably at my comment on her probably imaginary, "Thestral".

_No, Fred, not a _Thestall,_ a _Thestral._ Like _Thes-tral._ They are flying, dark horses, you see, and-_

She stopped, probably seeing that I am not interested in her horse thing.

_Speaking of flying, are you going to try out for Quidditch again, this year? I'm surprised that Professor McGonagall let Dean and Lee come up with such an idea, after the war. I like the idea, and if you decide to come try out, I'll be glad to tag along. Maybe I'll try out for my team this year, too. Wouldn't that be something, if I tried-_

She stops again, seeing that I disappeared upstairs, out of her sight. I hear a cracking noise, and I notice that some of the stairs are broken. I try my best to go around them, and when I get upstairs, I see piles of mail on a table, which is covered in dust. I slip into one of the rooms, and see a journal marked, "Property of George Weasley, DO NOT READ!" Ignoring the words, I open the book, and I start to tear up. I see several- letters, which seemed to be from George, to- Me?

Why was this here? More importantly, why would George be writing letters to me? I wasn't alive at the time, and I couldn't help but notice that there were faint water markings on the pages, like he was crying when he wrote the letters. I couldn't blame him, either. I would cry, too, if my twin had died and I wrote letters to him, knowing that he'll never be able to read them. But it was different- I _could_ read them. I _could_ feel the texture of his signature at the bottom. I stuff the book into one of my jacket's pockets, and leave the room.

Unfortunately for me, I run into Luna again, and she has a book like George's in her hand.

_Hi again, Fred! I found this downstairs, in a box marked, "Open Only If Fred Is Alive". It's really weird, because there was a slight chance that you'd be alive, but here you are, somewhat as good as new! Why would this be here anyways? I know that you guys spent a lot of time here, but really? Having your stuff here?_

_Wait- What else was in the box, Luna?_

_Oh, nothing much. Just some pictures and a check list named, "What To Do", and a letter._

_Luna, can you kindly bring up the box, please? Maybe the pictures will help me remember something. _

_Sure thing! Oh, here's the journal thing._

She hands me the book and swiftly runs downstairs. I go into the nearest room, and I sit down on a bed. I open the book, and written on the first page, was something George had written before he died.

* * *

_Fred, if you are reading this, then you are alive, and I am not. You have managed to be alive when I have not. I have given you this journal so when you are in a hard time, and you think all hope is lost, then you can write letters or something to me. I did the same, and I hope you read them. I have killed myself, Fred. I did this because I thought I would be with you, but somehow, you managed to be alive. I love you, in a brotherly fashion, and I miss you, wherever you are._

_- George_

I look up, to find something to respond with, but in the window, I see nothing but a black ghost, something I could not recognize.

_Luna? What is this thing? Luna! Help!_

Luna runs upstairs, and gasps.

_This _thing_ is a dementor, a ghost from Azkaban._

_… And what exactly do they do?_

_They feed on people's good feelings, and you pass out. Nothing unusual._

_Nothing unusual? They eat your emotions... Literally!_

_You know how to shield yourself, right?_

I look over at Luna, in a were-you-born-yesterday kind of look. She gives me a shrug, and I can tell she was giving herself a mental slap in the face.

_Fred, get out your wand, now._

_Why?_

_Just do as I say, and you'll be just fine, I promise_.

I do as she commands, and I get out my wand, which was in my pocket.

_Uh, now what?_

_Repeat after me, very slowly, okay?_

_Sure, whatever._

_Expecto Patronum!_

_Okay, whatever. Expecto Patronum!_

_Good, but now, think of a really happy feeling when you say it, and it should work, but I'm not so sure. Give it a go, and if it doesn't work out, then I'll be here to save you._

_Think, think, what happy memory do I have? Okay, I got it! Expecto Patronum!_

It didn't work. I stand there, wand in hand, and watch as the dementor feeds on the last of the happy feelings I've ever felt.

_I'm here, Fred! Expecto Patronum!_

What Luna said wasn't the last thing I heard before I passed out, but at least I knew I was going to be okay.

_You okay, Freddie?_

* * *

_Do it for the children. Or for the author of this story. Take your pick. (review)_


	7. Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?

_Author's Note:__ Another day, another chapter. I like the concept of this one, and I was just thinking about it, and then a name for it just popped into my head... kinda funny, too. I hope you like it!_

_Also, very big thank you to __**TwinFan**__ and __**DreamingDragon37**__ for the reviews! To __**TwinFan**__, I will announce where George went later, but there will be some hints along the way. To __**DreamingDragon37**__, there's an app called GTunes Music V6 on Google Play (Android), for free, that I use to download all of my music. It's very reliable, and the music can be transferred to computer, too._

**Chapter 7: Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?**

_Fred's Point Of View_

* * *

_"If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go.  
__Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go.  
__If I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go.  
__If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go."  
__-Charlene Soraia, Wherever You Will Go (The Calling)_

* * *

I have no clue what was going through George's mind, but as usual, I knew what was happening to him. All the yelling at him hurt his head, so he left. I have a couple of hunches on where he left, but I decided to give him some time away. After he left, I left, and I walked about the castle- eventually ending up at the Owlery. I found me and George's owl, Hermes, which was Percy's. I gave him a letter describing the situation and he flew off in the direction of the Burrow.

_ George? Are you alright?_

_ I'm Fred, but yea, I'm alright._

_ Sorry- I've been hanging around George for a while-_

_ Has he told you anything?_

_ Well, seeing that he can only use sign language, he told me that he doesn't want you to know about him, but seeing that you already know, I'm guessing he ran off?_

_ Yea... Padma, I don't know what to do._

_ Neither does he, but he still goes on._

_ Well, I've always hung around him, and when he's not by me, I think that he's gotten tired of me._

_ Fred, I know that he hasn't gotten tired of you. He was worried that you'd think that._

_ Really?_

_ Yea- Anyway, Quidditch tryouts are coming up, are you going to try out?_

_ Maybe. If I don't find George by then, probably not._

_ I am, and so are Luna and Parvati._

_ But Luna said that she wouldn't try out unless Madam Hooch would let her ride a Thestral._

Padma just shrugged, and got up to leave, brushing a couple of leaves off her skirt.

_ Madam Hooch wouldn't let her, but she did give Luna a broom. I guess Luna just moved on from it- just like you should._

_** No wonder George hangs around Padma so much... Anyways, Luna doesn't seem as loony as I thought.**_

* * *

I walk back inside the castle, and into the common room. It had been an hour since I left, and the same for George- but I had a feeling that he wouldn't be coming back any minute now. I sit by the fireplace, which had a small but warming fire inside it. After a couple of minutes, Ron comes down with Hermione and Harry- what a surprise.

_ I told you! I can't do all of the work by myself! C'mon Hermione, please do at least the introduction for me?_

_ Well, baby brother, if you weren't sleeping in class all the time, maybe you could get some work done._

_ Fred!_

After they look around for a couple of seconds, they ask the question that I immediately knew they would.

_ Where's George? Isn't he normally with you?_

_ I don't know, and he's been ignoring me. Not like he could tell me where's he at anyway..._

_ Yea, I heard-_

_ What? Seriously! Does everyone know?_

_ No, Mum sent us a letter back..._

_ Huh, that bird does fly fast. Anyways, I do have a couple of ideas where he could be, but he probably left school grounds by now..._

_ Well, tell us, and maybe we could help find him._

_ I think he could be hiding out in the library, Myrtle's bathroom, and anywhere else that's either creepy, educational, or filled with books._

_ So, basically, Hermione's bed in the girl's dorm?_

_ Ron! My bed isn't creepy!_

_ It's filled with books, and that's pretty creepy! Right Harry?_

_ I agree with Ron- beds aren't normally covered in books._

_ If you three are finished, GEORGE IS MISSING!_

_ Oh, right. Have you checked the classrooms?_

_ No._

_ Have you checked the dorms?_

_ No._

_ Have you checked the observatory?_

_ No._

_ Where _have_ you checked?_

_ Well, he's not in Snape's classroom, the Owlery, or any hallway leading there._

_ Well, I will go check the observatory; Ron will check the dorms, while Harry will check the classrooms._

_ What do I do?_

_ You've worried far enough today. Just sit here and relax._

* * *

While the trio is off searching for my lost twin, I sit and stare at the fire. After a few minutes, Neville and Dean come down the stairs, looking rather confused.

_ Seamus sure knows how to yell at people!_

_ Hey guys._

_ Fred-_

_ Wait, if Seamus was yelling at people, why couldn't I hear it?_

_ There's a noise charm thing on the dorms so we can't hear people upstairs, while we can't wake them up from down here._

_ Eh, can't see why that wouldn't be helpful. By any chance, have you guys seen George?_

_ Not since this morning- is he okay?_

_ He went missing a couple of hours ago._

_ Really?_

_ No one seems to have a clue on where he went._

_ Have you checked the Marauder's Map?_

My eyes went wide, and I mentally smack myself.

_ Why didn't I think of that? Thanks guys!_

I run upstairs, and reach the trunk at the end of Harry's bed. I hesitate for a moment.

_** What if George doesn't want to be found? What if he ran away because he's tired of me? Even if I do read the map, what if he ran too far off? The map only goes on Hogwarts grounds- it doesn't include Hagrid's hut, the Quidditch Pitch, or anything like that. Still, what if he ran just far enough to be off the map? What if he went home?**_

I shake the thoughts off and open the map anyway- after saying the password. I see everyone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are on their way back here, but unfortunately, George isn't with them. I scan the map for a couple of minutes, but even so, George isn't there. I close up the map and put it away. I groan for a second and lean my head against one of the end posts on the bed. But after a couple of minutes, Ron and Harry came up.

_ Fred-_

_ I know you didn't find him._

_ How-_

_ Marauder's Map._

_ Is he on it?_

_ Nope._

_ I'm going to bed, so if you don't mind moving-_

_ Oh, okay. I'm going back to the common room anyway._

_ Okay. Seamus, Dean, and Neville are down there still, but neither one of them look a bit tired._

_ Okay, then._

I walk back down to the nearly-empty room and see the trio playing exploding snap.

_** Great. Now even if I do scream my heart out at Seamus (I have my reasons), there'll be two other people to back him up- or to stop me from smashing his face in.**_

_ Hey, Fred!_

_ Hey Dean, Neville._

_ Umm, I'm here too!_

_ Shut it, Seamus._

_ What did I do?_

_ You know bloody well what you did!_

_ Fred, what did Seamus do?_

_ He drove my brother off, that's what he did!_

_ Why would I drive my friend off like that! From what I heard, you were the one yelling at him, not me!_

They were standing now; Seamus was furthest away from the table.

_ You drove him away from me! You don't know what he's like if he's not with me!_

_ Fred, stop trying to be right next to him all the time! He needs space- he needs to be individual! He doesn't need you to be controlled!_

That must have set me off, for he doesn't know what George is capable of.

_ You don't know what happens when he's not around people that can calm him down! If I wasn't here for him, George would be an emotional, powerful, rage-filled, twitching, out-of-control, time bomb just waiting to explode! He needs me to calm him down, and I need him! I would be the same, but since Georgie has a way worse temper than I have, I would be easier to calm down! His mind would be lost, confused, hurting, and just bottled up with rage that someone like Bellatrix could easily take advantage of!_

_ How do you know that?_

I was calmed down a little, down to the point where I didn't have to yell everything.

_ Because one time, a couple of years ago, we got into loads of trouble so McGonagall switched our classes around for a week. Whatever class I had, George's was on the other side of the school. She recorded it somehow, and showed it to us for "future reference". I must say though, George twitched, cringed, ticked, and twiddled a whole lot. I barely twitched, but I knew after that, that I would have to be by his side. Something just doesn't work right inside of him- it's like he has nervous breakdowns when he can't focus or think straight, and I put that focus in him. I was born first, so I was alone for a while. But George is younger, so he was by my side forever, and he will be, now that I'm back._

Everyone just stood there, astonished, because I never talked so much- George always ended my sentences. I take a deep breath, and finish.

_ I- I don't want to lose him again. I just want to stand by his side._

_ Have you checked in the forest?_

_ Why would he be in there?_

_ I don't know, he could be anywhere by now._

_ True, but he'd never go in there, especially at night._

We all stifled some yawns, and we left to go to bed.

_ Seamus?_

_ Yea, Fred?_

_ I'm sorry for yelling at you, I just need him back again._

_ It's okay, Fred. Like you said, you can't control your anger when you're not with George. And don't worry, we'll find him._

* * *

_George's Point Of View_

It gets cold here at night, but I can bear it. Ha, bear. I conjure myself up a small tent to stay in, and I start a small fire- which I hope won't attract any bears. I get a couple of things to eat, and I look outside.

_** Fred's gonna kill himself once he finds out where I've gone- it's too obvious, but he'll turn up here in a couple of days, I know it. **_

I look up at the clear sky and at all the stars. I smile, because it's quiet- aside from some crickets. I put my knees up to my chest, and my head on top of my knees. I lay one of my hands to touch the grass, which feels cold and a little damp. I look over to look at some sand, which looks a bit wet, too. My head ticks a bit, but I don't mind it. I look up at the sky again, and it's a bit cloudy. I breath in, and I feel a drip of rain on my head. I get up and brush some of the dirt and grass off of my trousers, and I walk back inside. I sit cross-legged on my bed, and my eyes look at the fire.

_** Too obvious.**_

I repeat the thought in my mind.

_** Too obvious.**_

* * *

Do any of you want to take a guess on where George disappeard to? Anyways, I loved the name of this one- it really goes along with it :)  
(review, please)


	8. Anger Does Mysterious Things

_Author's Note:__ Sorry, but I literally had absolutely no idea what to do with this chapter, but I wrote something anyways. It might be a smidge boring, but bear with it please!_

_No new reviews, but nothing to get worried about... I hope._

_**Bold and Italicized- thoughts**_

_Italicized- dialog_

**Bold- sign language**

Nothing- well, you get it.

**Chapter 8: Anger Does Mysterious Things**

_Fred's Point Of View_

* * *

"_And in the morning we'll wake up and be alright.  
_'_Cause baby we don't have to fight.  
__And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield.  
__Why does love always feel like a battlefield?  
__A battlefield, a battlefield."  
__-Jordin Sparks, Battlefield_

* * *

The night wasn't the easiest to go through, I can say that. I had a small nightmare, but I don't wanna talk about it. Anyways, the morning wasn't the usual either.

_Geeeeeoooooorrrrggggeee! Wake up!_

_Fred! Shut it will ya?! Some people are tryin' to sleep!_

_Sorry Ron, it's just that-_

Then I look over at George's empty, still-made bed, and put my head in my hands.

_**Oh right. George's gone.**_

I look up and walk over to my trunk, which has the Marauder's Map in it. I took it from Harry's until I find him. I'm not giving up until I find George. After I say the password, I scan it a couple of times until my eyes do a double-take on a certain spot in a hallway on the way to the Gryffindor common room. I blink hard for a couple of times but then I shake my head into reality. I couldn't get a reading on the fourth person in the hall, but I have a feeling it wasn't someone that was supposed to be there. I stand up quickly and throw on some of my clothes. I put the map away and run downstairs. I pass a few halls until I find the one I was looking for.

* * *

_Malfoy. Put. Him. Down._

_Oh look, another Weaslebee. Care to join us?_

_I said, put him down._

_Why? It's so much fun hanging around your family._

I really didn't know who he was pulling around, but I knew it wasn't a Slytherin. Anyway, from what I saw, they were hanging whoever it was by their ankles onto one of the higher up wall torches. After Malfoy and his two idiots move off of the ladders, my eyes go wide, but my face stays mysteriously blank.

* * *

_George's Point Of View_

Running. That's all I knew what to do. I ran past several trees on my way away from Hogwarts and deep into the forest. Something was chasing after me, and by instinct, I ran from it.

_Scared, George? What's the matter, cat got your tongue?_

I heard laughing as I kept running. After a few minutes of nonstop taunting and teasing from a distance, I heard a distant noise. It was like chains rubbing against one another, a noise that doesn't belong in a forest. I kept running but in a split second, I was falling. I was right- it was chains. The chains, attached to bludger-like balls, wrapped their way around my ankles. I twisted my way around to be on my back, and I look to see my hands scratched up and slightly bleeding from my fall. I slowly blink a couple of times to reveal that I am crying slightly. I wipe my dirty cold hands on my face, to either get the water on my hands, or off my face. As I sat there cold for a few seconds in shock, I heard a couple of sticks crack and it woke me up from whatever daydream I was living. My hands stung, but I still uselessly tried to pry the chains off of my feet. Because of the little avail, I started to crawl after I twisted myself back onto my stomach. Pulling at whatever I could use, I slinked my way to the nearest tree, before I practically died from exhaustion.

_Giving up already, I see?_

As I heard that unmistakable voice, I kept crawling. I got about a foot away before a hard stomp on my back made me silently wince and burn. That spot was only known by three people- Bill, Fred, and Bellatrix. I'm pretty sure Bill wouldn't be here at the moment, but I already know who my attacker is.

_Your pain is my gain, George._

I manage to push them off, and I look up into their eyes with mine that are filled with misery.

_You shouldn't have come back, George. No one wants you anymore._

_**Why are they saying this? Why are they torturing me to the point of them being satisfied with it?**_

_Crucio!_

As I sit and twitch there, my attacker smiles and walks away, leaving me in pain for the next few hours. I make a few silent groans, but after the twitching stops, which was a few minutes later, I can still see my short-haired, very unlikely attacker walk back to the school. I manage to whine out a final word before I fall into the deepest sleep possible.

_Fred..._

* * *

I wake up gasping, which is so far my only way of making some sort of slight noise with my mouth. After a few moments, I wipe the tears and sweat off my face, and I walk outside. I sit down in the grass, but after a few moments, I lay down, my thought-filled head propped up by my arm.

_**Fred would never do that... right? I can't seem to trust him anymore. First yelling at me and Seamus, and then yelling at me that I was lying to him, and now he hasn't found it in his heart to find me. Of course I can trust him, why should I even think that?**_

I put up my hand to the bandage on my head to the spot where my dark-magically cursed-off ear should have been.

_**I can't control my anger, and Fred should know that.**_

I sit up, and with my wand, I make my tent disappear. I can't let anyone come and see it- they'd think I'm a lunatic. I start to walk back to the school, my feet crunching against the wet grass. I get up to the front of the school, but I sit against the side of it.

_**Could I face Fred after I ditched him? Would he accept me back? **_

Of course he would. After a few thought-less moments, I stifle a yawn, and I fall back asleep, this time, though, not getting a deathly nightmare.

_**Fred should know that.**_

* * *

_Fred's Point of View_

_Where'd you even _find_ him?!_

Malfoy shrugs his shoulders, smiling.

_Lying down in front of the school, if you just must know about your precious, little, baby brother._

They walk back to their common room- if Slytherin has one at that. But anyways, I slowly walk over to my sleeping brother, look up at him, and smile.

_**In front of the school? Even that would have been on the map.**_

I see him silently snort, and he blinks open his confused eyes.

_Hi there._

He looks like he's gonna be sick, so using my wand, I untangle him from the torch. He falls about a foot or so, but way before he could hit the ground, he apparates away.

_Bye...?_

I look down at the ground and I slap myself on the face.

_**Why was I so **_**stupid?!**_** I saw that coming, why didn't I stop him?**_

But then I take a deep breath and start walking back to the common room.

_**I didn't see that coming.**_

* * *

_George's Point Of View_

I apparated back to where I was- not to the front of the school, no, but where I was before that. I fall down a few feet with a thump, and I stand up. I look around at the place that caused me so much joy before, and I start to set up my tent again, and when I finished, it was about midday- give or take a few hours. Anyways, I realized that I wasn't ready to take on Fred. Maybe I will never be, maybe I'll be ready tomorrow, I don't know. But in two days, he will come, and he will be here. He'll know where I was all this time, and he'll make sure to check here whenever I run away again.

I sit up on my bed in the tent and I walk over to start a small fire. I sit in front of it, staring into its warm flames. And I know, in that common room, Fred is doing the same thing.

_**Fred should know that I didn't see that coming.**_

* * *

Sorry if this is shorter than you hoped. It's like, midnight, and I had nothing to go off of. Anyways, the deal with the 'deepest sleep possible', I meant death with that. And anyways, has anyone guessed on where he's gone to? I put some clues in here- it's outside, there's grass and sand, it could be by a forest, and it caused the twins so much joy. Also, the last line is a mix of 'Fred should know that.' and 'I didn't see that coming.'

I won't be posting Thursday-Friday because I will be on vacation, but I will keep you guys and gals in mind!


	9. Dial V For Voice

_Author's Note:__ Sorry about that last chapter... I really don't know what I was thinking, but I gotta write something. Anyways, I'm actually going on vacation Sunday, I think, so I'll probably update before I leave, I promise! Anyone wanna guess on where George went? C'mon, I can't give it away! Here's the next chapter, please review!_

_No new reviews, but I can live with it... for now. But thank you to __**TwinFan**__ for favoriting me!_

_**Bold and Italicized- thoughts  
**__Italicized- dialog  
_**Bold- sign language  
**Nothing- well, you get it.

**Chapter 9: Dial V For Voice**

_Fred's Point Of View_

* * *

"_Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?  
__I don't know who you are, but I-  
__I'm with you, I'm with you."  
__-Avril Lavinge, I'm With You_

* * *

Okay, okay, in my last nightmare, I _may_ have tortured George to the point of him dying, so what? It's not like he thinks that I'm actually going to kill him, right? Anyways, I've pretty much checked the whole school for him, but still, he hasn't been seen or heard (I would be worried about the 'heard' part) by anyone. But it's Saturday, so I just get to run about the school for my brother even more. Monday, however, is Quidditch tryouts, so maybe I'll find him by then- maybe.

_Fred, wait up!_

_Lee, I gotta find him!_

_Well, exhausting me isn't the answer, pal._

Lee caught up to me as I waited at the end of the hall for him and Luna- we've sorta became the new trio, I guess.

_Fred, can't we get some Nargles to help? They are mean at first, but once you get to know them-_

_Luna, sorry, but I really don't care about Nargles._

_It's okay, neither do most people..._

_Okay, Luna, you go check around the Ravenclaw tower, while Lee and I go check around the outside of the school._

_Sure._

As Luna skipped off, Lee and I walked down to Hagrid's Hut- gotta check somewhere...

_Hey Hagrid!_

_Hey Fred, hey Lee. How's it goin'?_

_Good- have you by any chance seen George lately?_

_Hmm, not really. I heard someone walk to the forest over there, but-_

_Really? Thanks Hagrid!_

_Well, okay._

As I (Lee chickened out) ran over to the sun-filled forest, I hear someone walking as well, and I have a good idea on who it might be. I saw a couple of pixies flying around, and after a minute, one of them flew right into a tree, causing me to lose my silence and burst out laughing.

I heard a couple of sticks break, so I run after the noise. I keep laughing as I remember the little pixie that wasn't paying much attention to its surroundings. Unfortunately, I heard a noise, but not just any noise, a loud yell. I follow that noise, but the trail brings me to something that I couldn't believe.

A giant.

* * *

_H-Hello?_

The giant stood there with a pouty look on its face, so I try again.

_Uhh, do you have a name?_

_GRAWP._

_Okay, weird name, but okay. My name's Fred. Why're you here?_

_FAMMWY._

_What?_

_FAMM-WY._

_**Fammwy? What kind of word is that? Fam- fami, fam- Ugh! If George was here, maybe he would help.**_

_CONFWUSED?_

_Yes, I'm confused! I need my brother here, but- wait. Fammwy... Family? Who's your family?_

_HAGWID._

_Hagrid? What, is he like, your cousin?_

He points his large finger at me, and then in a what-you-said-before sort of way.

_Umm, he's- your brother?_

He nods, and I wipe my aggravated head on my hand.

_Well, I'm leaving now, so-_

_NO._

_What?_

_PLAY._

_Listen, I have to find my stupid brother who I for some reason scared off, so I can't stay, even if I wanted to._

But I guess this guy has selective hearing, because he walks over to a pile of whatever and pulls out chains with bludger-like things somehow attached the end.

_PLAY._

_What do you want me to do with this? Play fetch?_

He nods his head, while I stand there, mentally stupefied.

_Okay, then._

I go to throw the dirt-covered contraption, but then I drop it, landing on the ground before me.

_**The chains, attached to bludger-like balls, wrapped their way around his ankles. He twisted his way around to be on his back, and he looks to see his hands scratched up and slightly bleeding from his fall.**_

I slowly blink a couple of times to reveal that I am crying slightly. I wipe my dirty cold hands on my face, to either get the water on my hands, or off my face. As I sat there cold for a few seconds in shock, I heard a couple of sticks crack and it woke me up from whatever daydream I was living. I heard someone apparate, probably from seeing either me or the giant.

_Grawp? I-I have to go now._

The giant looked at his feet sadly, and nodded. I apparate my way back to the school, and I drag myself upstairs to the common room. I enter it, and sit on the couch with my knees up to my chest, and my head and hands lying on top of them. Lee came in exhausted not even a minute later, and literally fell onto the ground.

_Fred- did- you- find- George?_

_G-George was in the- the f-forest._

_Well, where- is- he- now?_

_I- I don't know._

_Hey, what's wrong?_

_George- nightmare- torture- kill..._

_Umm, why don't you go lie down in bed?_

I shake my guilt-filled head, and I bury my now tear-covered face into my arms. Lee, obviously creeped out, awkwardly walked out of the common room and probably to talk to someone else than me. I look up and into the fire, which was burning miraculously, and I sigh.

_**George...**_

* * *

_George's Point Of View_

Seeing Fred in the forest... yea, not my first choice of- well, anything. C'mon! He was even holding the exact thing that practically killed me! Well, in my dream- nightmare- anyway. I just cannot shake the feeling of not trusting him. I know I've trusted him since we were born, but a lot has changed, and maybe he has too. I just need anything to help me see that he is still trustworthy, and still the fun-loving older brother that I've known and loved for the past 18 years of our lives.

As I sit and think in my tent, I want to take another walk. So I sit up off my bed, and walk outside. It's a nice, cool fall day, and instead of walking, I decide to just sit in the nice, soft grass. I lay down, and I take a couple of deep breaths, taking in the beautiful day as how it is.

_George..._

_**Who said that?! And how come I can hear you?**_

_It's all in your head, George. You're not going crazy, no, but being lonely has just been too much._

_**Who is this?**_

_Not so much a specific person, but just a voice._

_**So only I can hear you? I must be going crazy!**_

_Or maybe anxious? Your head is filled with anxiety, George._

_**Well, I'm not so much of an 'easy-going' person. Too much to worry about.**_

_Like what?_

_**I don't know, normal stuff. Like what if I die? Or what if-**_

_Those are only what-ifs. Where's the George that everyone knew? Fun-loving, loud, scare-free. That George?_

_**That sounds more like-**_

_Fred?_

_**Yea- everyone loves Fred. It's always 'Fred and George'. Not 'George and Fred'.**_

_It doesn't sound good that way._

_**That's because he is Fred, while I'm just George. It's never 'George this' or 'George that'. It's always Fred. He's loud, he's fun, he's got- well, everything!**_

_He doesn't have you, and that's what he needs._

_**Yea, right. He doesn't need me. He's probably out with one of his friends. I really don't have any of those...**_

_What about Seamus? Or Padma?_

_**Yea, but-**_

_But what? Seamus is loud, Padma is funny, and you're cool and friendly. You three could be the new trio. Fred's got Luna and Lee, but maybe it's time for some change._

_**I guess you're right. But how do I know Fred's trustworthy? I mean, he could change, and be like the dream-Fred.**_

_He's like you, right?_

_**Yea, so?**_

_So, if you can trust yourself in trusting him, than he's trustworthy._

_**Wha?**_

_If you believe in yourself in trusting him, then he's okay to be trusted._

_**Umm...**_

_IF YOU TRUST HIM, THEN HE'LL BE TRUSTWORTHY._

_**Why didn't you say that before?**_

_..._

_**He's yelled at me one too many to be trusted in, right?**_

_He only yelled at you out of fear. He was scared that you were or are hurt._

_**Well if that git only said so...**_

_He did say so. Remember 'WHY DID YOU JUST LEAVE ME HANGING THERE?! WE JUST WANTED TO HELP YOU!'?_

_**That- that- that I had a reason for! See, now I'm stuttering in my thoughts.**_

_Okay, Mr. Nervous Breakdown._

_**What?**_

_You tick, you twitch, you cringe, your mind is jumbled- face it, you're in a nervous breakdown._

_**I AM NOT!**_

_Someone's got anger issues..._

_**I just... can't control it very well. If you don't mind, my ear was cursed off by dark magic, of course I would have been affected by it, thank you very much.**_

_If that's what you say._

_**You must have a name. What is it?**_

_By Merlin- I am just a voice, George._

_**Still...**_

_Well, then. My name's F- Humphrey._

_**Humphrey? And I thought my name was funny.**_

_Didn't say it was a good name._

_**You know what, Fred seems like a good person- I've made my mistakes, he's made his, and I now mark this 'dispute' over. As soon as he finds me in a couple of days, then this won't happen again. As long as my head stays out of anyone's way of serious damage.**_

_Well, that's good._

_**So, are you going to be here forever, or...**_

_Nah, I think my work here is done._

_**Are you like a traveling psychologist that lives in people's heads or something?**_

_Not really, just in yours. But I won't be freaking you out by talking again._

_**Humphrey?**_

_Yes, George?_

_**I'm not stupid by the way- I know your name isn't really Humphrey.**_

_Eh, I knew you'd come around sooner or later._

'Humphrey' left just about then. I knew I'd see him again, though. I knew from the start that it wasn't a 'Humphrey' that was talking. More like a 'George'. It was me that was talking, me from the heart. I know Fred is trustworthy, and I know that to be myself, I have to be different and spontaneous. I almost laughed at the point where I almost called myself Fred. But I know that he's my better half, so I thought to be better, I'd have to think like my better.

I sit back up in the grass, and I go back to my tent. Just before I do, however, I look up at the sky, and I see two identical clouds, that are right next to each other. One, however, starts to change a bit, become a bit darker. That cloud, would be me. To be me, I have to be different. And I have to look the part to be the part.

I walk inside, and I look at the small fire, which, now that I think about it, always is there to warm me and make me happy. Always there. I grab a thin blanket and I curl up in front of the fire, looking in it, and think to myself again.

_**Fred is doing the exact same thing.**_

* * *

So, how'd you like it? I got the name Humphrey from a '150 Things Not To Do At Hogwarts' list. One rule is 'The boggart's name is not Humphrey' or something along those lines. Please review, and I will update tomorrow-ish, maybe. And yes, I meant to say the exact same thing from the last chapter a couple of times, it makes a good point. Does anyone wanna guess yet? I'm going to keep asking until someone answers my question with a guess.  
(review, please)


	10. Change

_Author's Note:__ Hello, my wonderful readers and/or reviewers! This chapter will be a bit emotional, but then again, I always write these notes before I write the chapter... Anyways, here's lucky chapter 10! By the way, whatever song that's at the beginning of the chapter, I recommend listening to it while reading._

_No new reviews yet, but please keep reading!_

_**Bold and Italicized- thoughts  
**__Italicized- dialog (* - that means 'Humphrey' in this chapter)  
_**Bold- sign language  
**Nothing- well, you get it.

**Chapter 10: Change**

_George's Point Of View_

* * *

"_But I believe in whatever you do.  
__And I'll do anything to see it through.  
__Because these things will change, can you feel it now?  
__These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down.  
__It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win.  
__We'll sing hallelujah! We'll sing hallelujah!"  
__-Taylor Swift, Change_

* * *

Yesterday was... not how I planned, but today's Sunday, and it's a new day. So for starters, it's freezing cold out, and my fire won't start, so I decided to go inside Hogwarts for the first time in about a week.

Avoiding Fred, not so easy. Avoiding Fred while he's outside looking for me, easy. Sunday means, for Fred, going outside all day, and for me, it means avoiding him today. Anyways, I love trolling the halls, so did so, but first on my list, was visiting the library, for some reason.

As I sit on the floor in the very back of the book-filled room, I reach into my almost-empty backpack, and I take out my sign-language book and start to look through it. I get to a page, and my heart drops.

_George, it took me forever to write this in all of these books, but trust me, I knew you'd come here sooner or later. I didn't know which book you'd choose, but I wrote this in this stupid book anyway. Anywho, George, please stop running. I love you, and I need you to realize that. I wrote this the day you disappeared, and you forgot this book here, but I need you to come back. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. You need me to put focus in you, or else you'll be a nervous wreck. Please come back, George.  
__-Fred_

I rip the page out of the book and ball it up. I throw it down, and clench my fist.

_**I am not a nervous wreck! I am not in a nervous breakdown! I AM FINE. Why don't people realize **__**that?! I may have anger issues, but I can't control it!**_

I set the book down and go to leave the room, which I was the only person in. I grab my bag and head out of the door, anger-filled and bookless. Getting an idea, I walk into the door leading to the music room.

* * *

I found a chair and, frustrated, sit in it. I see a note on the podium-looking thing, so I stand up and walk over to it, filled with curiosity.

_I had an idea you'd be back here, George. You are a smart kid- I don't know why you weren't in Ravenclaw, but I guess Gryffindor is where you belong. Anyways, I will be back in an hour or less, so you can play in peace until then if you like.  
__-Professor Flitwick_

I smile, for at least he complimented me. So, being a good music student (I'm taking music as my extra-curricular activity), I sit down at the seat of the instrument, and go to begin to play, but then slap myself in my forehead, remembering that I forgot my sheets (sheet music) in the book that I left back in the library- I guess I am Mr. Nervous Breakdown...

After I walk a couple doors down to the library, I pick up the book and grab out my sheets of music. After I place the book on a table with the 'misplaced' page, I walk back out of the library- unfortunately seeing a certain someone on my way back.

_ Well, well, well..._

* * *

_Isn't a twin weaselbee supposed to be with the other? He's afraid someone might hurt you, and, to my surprise, he's right._

I sit there in silence, thinking a few choice words in my mind that, so help me, would get me detention.

_What's wrong, can't speak? Oh right, _you_ can't..._

As Malfoy taunted me, I stood there dumbfounded, because he was by himself.

_If you could, anyway, you'd probably be yelling at me, right? With your anger issues?_

That pushed me to my limits. I do have anger issues, yes, but I like to keep it discreet, which, apparently, I'm not so good at doing.

Anywho, Malfoy was still taunting me while I was walking towards him with my wand (he was also backing up in the hall, may I add), and I swear I was angrier than I thought possible.

While the words 'useless', 'unneeded', 'unwanted', and 'blood-traitor' were being tossed around by Malfoy, my anger went from a 10 to infinity in about three seconds- right after the words 'no one wants you anymore' were said.

Wood was splint, fingers were bleeding, eyes were crying, and blondes were getting away. I couldn't live with myself like this.

_Your pain is my gain, weaslebee!_

Malfoy ran and I was left with a handful of blood, sweat, and tears- literally. Blood from the wood lodged in my hand, tears from the pain of having wood lodged in my hand, and sweat because in this hallway, it's like 90 degrees (compared to my tent outside which, not heated, is like 65 degrees). I was on my knees, and I stood up. I leaned against the wall, and guided my way back to the music room.

* * *

_Hello, Mr. Weasley! How are-_

Since I couldn't properly respond, my right hand being bloody and in pain, I used my left and to point it out to the professor.

_ What happened?!_

I, aside from the pain, tried to give them my best are-you-stupid look.

_ Oh, right._

To be myself, I gave them a you-don't-say look and I'm pretty sure I looked ridiculous.

_ Well, let's take you down to Madam Pomfrey and put some of those potions to use, shall we?_

I smile, for I know that he knows that I made the potions.

* * *

Sitting cross-legged on a bed in the Hospital Wing has become a regular thing for me, seeing how I come here like, every day. It also made me reflect on how I managed to cut open my palm and four of my fingers- at least my thumb is okay.

* * *

_Someone's an angry little weasel, aren't they?_

I gripped my wand tighter and tighter as he kept insulting me, and as I kept slowly walking up to the little git, I got angrier and angrier.

_ What's the little useless Weasley gonna do, hmm? Give me the silent treatment? Ooh, I'm scared._

_**If I had my voice, the things I would say...**_

_You're unwanted by everyone, you blood-traitor. Even your brother can't stand to be around you. No wonder he hasn't been looking for you._

_**You're wrong! He's looking for me right now!**_

_That's because you're unneeded. I don't blame him, either. Who would want a voiceless weasel hanging around them all day?_

_**When I'm finished with you, you'd be the voiceless weasel...**_

_** ***__Do it, George. You know you want to..._

_ No one's been looking for you. Not even any of your family. That's because you're unwanted by even them._

_ *He deserves it. He's insulted you enough._

_**No. I have to control my anger.**_

_No one wants you anymore._

I snapped. Literally.

My wand, now in multiple pieces, still was in my hand. I stopped moving, and Malfoy smirked before running away.

_*You should have when you had the chance..._

_ '__**No one wants you anymore'...**_

My hand, covered in blood, had a pulse which I could feel. I took deep breaths with it, and after a minute, I was calm. I sat on the floor, and opened my hand for the first time. My wand spilled out of it, the only part staying was the end piece. I dropped it, and shook my hand, getting some of the wood splinters out of it.

_**You're unwanted by everyone...**_

_**Even your brother can't stand to be around you...**_

_**You're unneeded...**_

_**No one's been looking for you...**_

_**You're unwanted by even them...**_

_**No one wants you anymore...**_

* * *

_George Weasley! How many times do I have to see you?!_

I shrugged, seeing that- Merlin! Nevermind...

_Well- what happened to your hand?!_

I gave her a Percy-death stare, and she ignored it, tending to my hand instead.

After a few moments, my hand was free of wood and blood, most of the blood anyways. It was bandaged, and it felt great.

_Well, seeing that most sign language would need to use both hands, I just bandaged your palm, and left your fingers be how they are. They may bleed a bit, but nothing to get worried about. You may go in a minute, just as soon as I know what you did._

**I may have snap my wand in pieces...**

After seeing her confused and disturbed face, I decided to finish my sentence.

**...In an act of anger, of course.**

_Ah, I was wondering when the anger would get to you again... go on, please._

**I snap it because Malfoy was insult **(okay, not all -ing words...) **me that I cannot speak.**

I left out the part on how I might believe him. Madam Pomfrey got up to leave, but I stopped her, by grabbing her arm.

**What do you mean about my anger?**

_Well, Mr. Weasley, when you were in here three years ago, after the Quidditch accident where you broke your ring finger-_

I nodded for her to continue, because I might have forgotten about this moment.

_And I wouldn't let your brother stay with you, you got a bit angry, but you agreed anyways. After a while, you twitched your head a lot, so I called your brother in. After he came, you stopped and smiled- you didn't smile when he wasn't in here, just angrily pouted._

I thanked her and left, going back to my tent.

* * *

After I reached it, I went inside, seeing that it was too cold out, and tried to start a fire, which, unfortunately, didn't work. So I sat under a couple of blankets and stared outside. A couple of lightning bugs flew by, and, being dark as well, I caught them in a jar. After a couple of minutes, though, I let them go, and lit a small lantern.

I fell asleep early, seeing that Quidditch tryouts were early the next day. I was going to try out, and Fred was going to see me again. I hope I'm right, and he's trustworthy. Staring into the lantern on a small table next to my bed, I dozed off happy for the first time for a while.

_**You're unwanted by everyone... Nope.**_

_** Even your brother can't stand to be around you... We'll see.**_

_** You're unneeded... Not by everyone.**_

_** No one's been looking for you... No one's **_**found**_** me.**_

_** You're unwanted by even them... That's because I'm needed by them.**_

_**No one wants you anymore... If that was true, I wouldn't be here.**_

* * *

By the way, the thing at the end, it was George thinking about the things that were said earlier, and what he thinks about them. Next chapter is going to be really good, and we'll find out on where George went, so please get a guess in! Also, it's been a couple of days, I get it, but **TwinFan**, no offense, but UPDATE ALREADY.  
(review, please)


	11. O' Quiet One & O' Attacker Of Floors

_Author's Note:__ Here's the big release chapter! We get to know a lot of things in this! Including where George was all this time. Also, the last line of this is Fred's thoughts, not George's. Anyways, you've waited 8 days for this, and I don't want to keep you from it!_

_Thank you sooo much to _**Socially Awkward Bunny**_ for the reviews and for favoriting my story! It really means a lot!_

_**Bold and Italicized- thoughts  
**__Italicized- dialog  
_**Bold- sign language  
**Nothing- well, you get it.

**Chapter 11: O' Quiet One & O' Attacker Of Floors**

_George's Point Of View_

"_Oh, this has gotta be the good life.  
__This has gotta be the good life.  
__This could really be a good life, good life.  
__I say, 'oh, got this feeling that you can't fight.'  
__Like this city is on fire tonight.  
__This could really be a good life, a good, good life.  
__Oh, a good, good life, yeah."  
__-OneRepublic, Good Life_

* * *

Since tryouts were at noon (like three hours before I thought they were going to be), I got up way earlier than I was supposed to. After I made my tent disappear, I walked my way to where we normally discuss the plan for the game. I had an advantage, though. Let's say that I'm closer to the Quidditch Pitch than everyone else.

I stood in my uniform and waited for everyone else. Standing with my broom in one hand, my bat in the bandaged one, and striking the usual red and gold uniform, my heart was beating rapidly. I haven't seen Fred in what seemed like ages, but today, I was going to attack him with my smile. Sporting the number 19 (Fred is number 18), I stared down the trunk which holds the quaffle, the bludgers, and the snitch.

_**I haven't played in a while... maybe a couple extra hours of practice wouldn't hurt...**_

I shook off the thought. I didn't want to play unless I knew someone was waiting to cheer me on, to support me, and to help me through it.

I got tired of waiting, so I walked onto the field, and sat right in the middle of it. I lay one of my hands to touch the grass, which feels cold and a little damp. I look over to look at the familiar sand, which looks a bit wet, too. Then again, it is a bit early, so once the sun comes up, the landscape will dry. I still sat, and still smiled. I thought of the face Fred would make after he realized where I was this whole time.

_**Let's see if my brother can stand to be around me...**_

* * *

_Fred's Point Of View_

No luck of finding George today, but I did get taunted by Malfoy a bit, so I guess he's just been avoiding me.

Anywho, I trailed the halls until I freaking slipped on a piece of wood.

_Fred, you okay mate?_

_ Yea, Lee, I'm okay._

_ What did you trip on?_

_ Lee, I didn't trip- I attacked the floor. You don't know when it'll turn on ya._

Lee apparently didn't appreciate my hilarious joke that much, for he just smirked.

_Anyways, O' Attacker of Floors, I see that you did slip on something. It looks like a wand. Do you know whose wand it could be?_

Lee picked up one of the pieces and looked over at me, apparently knowing whose wand it is.

_Fred- I think that this could be George's._

He handed me a piece, but I shook my head.

_ No, George hasn't been in the school, he couldn't have broken his wand in here._

_ Well, whatever. C'mon, or we'll be late for Quidditch tryouts._

_ Lee, what if George doesn't turn up? What if he was taken by someone or- or_

_ Fred, it'll be okay. He'll turn up sooner or later._

_ I hope you're right, Lee._

_ When am I not?_

_ Well-_

_ I change my mind. Don't answer that._

* * *

Apparently some other kids were on their way to Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts as well. Dean, Seamus, and Harry were all there, and other kids such as Parvati and Ron were on their way to the field with the other kids.

_I don't know, Lee. If George was going to show up, I thought that I'd find him by-_

_ Umm, Fred?_

I look up from my worries to see my mirror image. I drop everything (which consisted of nothing so far) and run towards him.

_George!_

He stood and smiled, keeping to his thoughts. When I reached him, I gave him a hug- something I rarely do to my family.

_I- was- so- worried- about- you!_

I tried to speak, but apart from my happiness and the fact that I ran across the field to get to him, it didn't work so easily.

_How are you? Are you hurt? Where have you been? Why- Seamus! Get over here now!_

_ Why?_

_ Do it or someone will wake up in the forest tomorrow!_

_ Fine, fine, I'm coming._

After I rapidly asked George questions, he answered them- well, in a way that I had no clue what he was saying, so seeing that he had been hanging around Seamus, I'm guessing that he'll know what O' Quiet One here has been saying.

_What do you want?_

_ What is he saying?!_

_ Okay, he's saying- good, no, and here._

_ Okay, so George, you're fine, and you've been here all this time?_

He smiles, and I look down to his hand.

_Why didn't I think of you being here of all places! You love this place! The Quidditch Pitch, oh my Merlin! I should have- what happened to your hand, George?_

_ George says that it's nothing, so let's go tryout, Fred._

_ Fine, but I'm keeping my eye on you._

He keeps smiling, and starts to walk with us back to the others.

* * *

_Fred, wait up!_

Lee was holding onto the back of my shirt, while George was hanging onto him. We were on our way back to the Quidditch Pitch to find out who made the team. A lot of good players tried out, but I'm pretty sure me and George made the team anyway.

My eyes scanned the list of players, and I smiled once I saw ours.

_ Quidditch Team- Gryffindor  
__Captain- O. Wood  
__Chasers- D. Thomas, L. Jordan, and S. Finnigan  
__Seeker- H. Potter  
__Keeper- O. Wood  
__Beaters- F. Weasley and G.G. Weasley  
__First Game- Friday_

I didn't see George through the crowd of hopeful people, but I did catch a glimpse of red hair through the maybe-players. I made my way through the people, and I saw his eyes onto the players for Ravenclaw.

_ Quidditch Team- Ravenclaw  
__Captain- J. Samuels  
__Chasers- R. Davies, D. Chambers, and M. Corner  
__Seeker- C. Chang  
__Keeper- P. Patil  
__Beaters- J. Samuels and L. Lovegood  
__First Game- Friday_

He was standing by Seamus, and he signed something to him, obviously seeing me.

_George said that we have to go up against Ravenclaw on Friday- against Luna and Padma._

_ Wh- Are you kidding me?! They're first-time players! I don't want to hurt them!_

_ Fred, we have to. We really don't have a choice._

_ And who's going to be the commentator?! I knew Lee was trying out for the team, but I didn't think he'd make it!_

_ Madam Hooch and McGonagall both said that they'd agreed on Dennis Creevy to do it._

_Fine- just, fine._

We started to walk back to the school disappointed, leaving the others behind.

* * *

_George's Point Of View_

I opened the doors to the classroom and stepped inside. I could tell I was late, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered to me anymore.

_George, are you-_

_ It's none of your business, Lee._

_ Fine, fine._

I could feel someone grab the back of my shirt, and I try to knock their grip off.

_ George, it's me, Michael._

_ Why are you even here? I mean, you're a year younger than everyone here- excluding the teacher, of course._

_ I'm here to help you out- a couple teachers said it was okay if I come to some of your classes with you._

I smile as I drop my bag down and sit at the table. Judging by the other loud noise, did the same.

_ How are you feeling?_

_ I've been better. How about you?_

_ If I could walk straight, I'd feel fine._

He was right- the Quidditch game really did change a bunch of us- Me, Seamus, Michael, and Padma. It's hard for us, since no one can really relate, but we're making it along okay, we've got each other.

_ Has Padma moved her arm yet?_

_ Yea, she did this morning. She'll be back in class tomorrow. You don't blame her for what happened, do you?_

_ Absolutely not- I blame Luna._

It was true; Luna did cause us so much pain- inside and out.

Unfortunately for me, I heard a couple footsteps that were getting closer to our table- and I have a hunch on who it is.

_ Fred, I am not in the mood to talk so leave me alone._

_ For someone who couldn't talk for months, you don't seem to have a lot to say._

_ Well, I do, just not to you._

_ You don't realize-_

_ Yea, yea._

_ What's that supposed to mean?_

_ I know exactly what you were going to say. 'Blah, blah, losing you this, blah, blah, you're my little brother that'._

_ George, I really don't want to fight._

_ Well, neither do I, but since you started it..._

_ How did I start it?!_

_ Mr. Weasley, please go back to your seat now._

It was kind of funny, seeing that the teacher had my back on this one (although Flitwick loves having me as a student), and also because I didn't get in trouble.

_Hey, umm, Michael?_

_ Yea, George?_

_ Christmas is coming up, and my family is going to Grimwauld Place, and no one really knows about me, so I wouldn't mind if you tagged along._

_ Really?_

_ Yea, and if you see Seamus or Padma, ask them too._

_ Okay- but won't your parents mind...?_

_ Nah, they have a 'the more the merrier' type of policy._

On the other side of the classroom, however, Fred was watching and listening. He wasn't happy about it, and he was going to be listening for a long time.

_What don't I know?_

* * *

Hello, my readers! For one, I was looking up a couple of names for the Ravenclaw team, but Chambers didn't have a first name, so I gave him the last director's first name (David). Also, thank you so much if you read this, seeing how I updated a week late. I will be updating quicker, and next chapter will be the Quidditch Game, so you'll figure out that.  
(please review)


	12. Expectations

_Author's Note:__ Okay, I lied. This chapter doesn't have the game in it, but I promise it will be in the next one, so be prepared for that to be a long chapter. Anyway, this one kind of reveals what George's problem is, so keep a good eye out on the clues and you'll figure it out._

_In this chapter, George and his new friends go to a Dumbledore's Army meeting, and George asks Padma a question. Also, George and Michael go into the forest, and get caught in a situation that no one wants to be in._

_I really don't expect a review, because it's been two days, but I expect them soon!_

_**Bold and Italicized- Thoughts  
**__Italicized- Dialog  
_Nothing- Well, you get it.

**Chapter 12: Expectations**

_George's Point Of View_

* * *

"'_Cause baby you're a firework.  
__Co__me and show them what you're worth.  
__Make 'em go oh, oh, oh.  
__As you shoot across the sky-y-y."  
__-Firework, Katy Perry_

* * *

Me, Michael, Padma, and Seamus were on our way to the Room of Requirement, for what seems like our first Dumbledore's Army meeting. I'd rather stay back, but seeing that they would drag me there anyway (which they are), I decided to go the easy way.

_Glad to have you back, Padma._

_ Thanks._

_How're you feeling, Seamus?_

_I-I've b-been b-better._

Each of us were affected in our own way because of the game. Seamus stutters every word, Michael limps his left ankle and can't read well, Padma's hand constantly twitches, and I- well, I'll leave myself out.

_What's the point of me even going, guys? I mean, I don't even have a wand!_

_ You're going because one, we can't go into a hallway without getting teased, two, because you haven't been in school in weeks, and three, because people missed you!_

_ That's not a very good reason, Seamus._

_ Well, it's something._

_ What are we even going to learn?_

_We're apparently going to re-learn the patronus charm, because some people can't do it yet._

I could tell he was purposely pointing out me and Michael, because neither of us were focused enough to even try.

_Fine, but I'm hanging around you lot, because Fred seems although he wants to bite my head off._

_He's just-_

_ I know, I know, he's just worried about me._

_ Exactly._

* * *

In which seems like our favorite class (not including me), we had to pair up in teams of two. I took Michael, because I don't want to be with someone who can do it. Seamus paired up with Padma, and stuck around us anyway, seeming like a group of four.

I could see Fred and Lee talking across the room, but I never made the nerve of going over there.

_George! I- I think I got something!_

_ Ouch! Michael, what is it?!_

_ It looks like a Raven... but Harry, aren't Ravens like- evil?_

_ All animals can be described as evil, Michael, but whatever way you see it in is the way it really is._

_ Okay, I guess that makes sense._

Again I looked over at Fred, this time seeing a silvery duckling flying around him. I smirk, because in my opinion, ducks are the base of all evil.

_ So, umm, Michael- has Padma and Seamus got theirs yet?_

_ Yea, Padma has a mouselet, and Seamus has a kit._

_ And those are...?_

_ Oh, a baby mouse and a baby fox._

_ How come all of ours are babies?!_

_Young animals are the smartest and the most creative. What's yours, George?_

After a few unsuccessful tries, I finally got a baby lamb (what are the odds of that?), which in Michael's term, means that I'm afraid to be different, and always sticks to my friends and family. And boy, is he right. Although, I didn't have a wand, I used Michael's, so I don't know if that is really my patronus or not.

I just went with it, and after class, Seamus went to bed, while the rest of us went to the Ravenclaw common room- Michael and Padma gave me the password.

_So George- how're you doing, you know, being-_

_ I'm fine, Michael._

_ Okay, I was just wondering._

_ Padma, would you like to come over for Christmas? I mean, not just us- Michael and Seamus will be there too, and-_

_ I would love to._

Michael laughed at me, and after a few minutes of laughing and talking, Padma went to bed.

_Why were you laughing at me?_

_ Because your ears looked as red as an apple, and you were nervous- and you and Fred are never nervous._

_ So what? I mean, everyone gets nervous sometimes._

_ Yea, okay..._

_ What's that supposed to mean?!_

_ Nothing, nothing._

_ What-ever._

_ I do the same._

_ What?_

_ Whenever I talk to girls, my eyes get all red- so I look like I'm wearing a mask or something._

_ And Seamus?_

_ His nose gets pink._

_ Hey, want me to show you something?_

_ What?_

* * *

_What in the world is this?!_

_ A Thestral._

_ A what?_

_ A Thestral- it's-_

_ Yea, yea, I know what it is, but how come no one else can see them- in Hagrid's class, no one else could see them, but I wasn't in class that day._

_ Her name's Rosie._

_ You know this?_

_ Yea, I can feel the collar I put on her- she's mine._

_ Well, it is pitch black out. Let's get back to the school now- I'm really tired._

_ Okay, just wait for- ugh!_

_ What is it?_

_ I stepped in something- I think it's mud._

_ Well, let's go back and you can clean up on the way._

_ I would, but I'm knee-deep in muck, so-_

_ Fine, let me come help._

_ Okay, just don't-_

_ Eww!_

_ -get stuck..._

_ Now what?!_

_ Hey, it's not my fault!_

_ Okay, I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want to get eaten by werewolves or get shot at by centaurs out here!_

_ What do we do then?_

_ I don't know! You're the guy who said 'oh, you won't need your wand.'_

_ You know me; I don't think well when I'm focusing!_

_ That makes no sense!_

_ Well, let's just focus on getting unstuck for now._

_ Fine. Let's- grab onto that shrub._

_ What?_

_ Just do it! Maybe you can pull yourself out._

_ Fine._

As I reach out to find the shrub and to try to pull myself out of the mud, a locket falls from my pocket.

_Whoa, what's that?_

_ My locket._

_ Since when did you have a locket?_

_ Fred gave it to me right before we were separated in the war, okay? I keep it with me because I hope that someday he'll understand._

_ Understand what?_

_ Is that important at the moment?!_

_ Not really._

As I again start to reach out to the shrub, this time wearing the locket, my hand grabs one of its branch-things.

_ Okay, I got it._

_ Now pull yourself out, and help me because my leg is starting to cramp up._

_ You poor thing._

As I start to pull, my hands slip, causing me to pull some of the leaves and hitting me in the face.

_ Okay, that was hilarious!_

_ No it wasn't!_

_ Well, seeing that I'm out of the mud, and you're still in it-_

_ How'd you get out?!_

_ The tree- it's easier to hold on to._

_ What- nevermind. Just help me out._

As he pulls me out, he lands into the same shrub that I was trying to pull on.

_ Okay, that was hilarious._

_Help me up!_

_ Fine._

As I pull him out of the shrub, I start to scratch my face.

_Why is my face so- oh no._

_ What?_

_ I think that was poison ivy._

* * *

Dun, dun dun. Sorry about not including the game inthis- it's in the next one- I promise! I will update later today- so please read that as well! :)  
(please review)


	13. Lullaby

_Author's Note:__ Hello again! Today was great, and I got another chapter coming up for you in a couple of days! _

_In this chapter, you'll find out what happened to George and Michael, George starts to think back to the Quidditch game that changed his life forever._

_Italicized- Dialog  
_**Bold- Thoughts  
**Nothing- Well, you get it.

**Chapter 13: Lullaby  
**_George's Point Of View_

* * *

_"Just give it one more try to a lullaby._  
_And turn this up on the radio._  
_If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out._  
_To let you know that you're not alone."_  
_-Lullaby, Nickelback_

* * *

_It stings!_

_ Well, if you two hadn't wandered into the forest at night, maybe then you wouldn't be in here. Now, I'm going to my office for a while. You two stay here and rest if you must, but you'll still look like this for a couple of weeks, but then you'll look like you did before._

_ Good to hear._

_ Great, just great!_

_ What is it, George?_

_ What isn't it?! Half my face is red, my hand is red, my other hand is still cut up, and because of Luna, I can't-!_

_ George, it's going to be okay. At least you can wear a shirt._

_ What?_

_ Madam Pomfrey said that whatever got affected can't be covered up, so I have to walk around without a shirt!_

_ At least your face doesn't look like a baboon's backside!_

_ True, but it'll be worse not wearing a shirt in the middle of December!_

He was right- but to face my family like this at Christmas wasn't going down without an explanation.

_ Well, I am tired, so if you stop your bickering about your face, I'm going to sleep!_

_ Same here- goodnight Michael._

_ Goodnight George._

I closed my eyes, and flashes of the nightmare of the Quidditch game came into view. I didn't sleep, but after about 15 minutes, I gave in.

* * *

_Fred!_

_ Wha-_

_ Since it's pouring rain outside, you and George will try to fly up higher than normal, because-_

_ Yea, yea- the bludgers go all willy-nilly. I get it._

_ Okay, if we all remember what we're supposed to do, this'll be an easy win. I'll be in the Hospital Wing if any of you need me, and Parvati, guard those rings._

_ I got it._

While our team's captain was stuck doing his community service for breaking three windows (let's just say that he has temper tantrums), Parvati was filling in for him.

_George?_

I looked up from the ground and see Fred, who looks a bit worried.

_ Be careful out there today- we haven't had much practice, so just-_

I silently laugh at my brother's sappiness, and I walk out of the tent with him.

**OoOoO**

_-And that leaves Gryffindor 70 to 40._

Seeing how that we're losing dramatically, I'm not following Oliver's philosophy very well. So to please him, I decide to fly up higher. And judging by how Seamus (he was a little below me) and some of the Ravenclaw's team are doing the same thing, we're going to lose even more.

I'm not very high up- only about as high up as the tallest of the rings. But it could still hurt if I fell- which I won't, because I'm one of the best players out there.

Anyways, Fred was below me, seeing that if any bludgers are down there. But, none were, and the worst injuries in history were right about to come into play.

_ Hey, Weasley!_

I look over to see a blur of one of the Ravenclaw beaters- Jason Samuels.

_Better be careful out here- you never know when someone's planning something._

If I wasn't nervous enough, that did it. I breathed in, and just relaxed there. As if I couldn't see anything enough.

My ears pricked up at a sudden noise, and I looked down at Seamus, who was also distracted by the sudden but loud noise. Apparently this was the perfect opportunity for Jason, seeing that I heard a sudden crack of a bat.

I turn my head a little, not wanting to get hit by- anything, really.

Down below me, I heard screaming, and it was by Fred, of all people.

_George, look out!_

I didn't move, for (like my luck wasn't bad enough) I heard a crackling clap of thunder. But I did move in about a split second- and that way was down.

The bludger that Jason hit missed me, but it did get rebounded by Luna, who panicked at the last minute.

_Crack!_

And it hit me- right in the side of the head, above where my ear should have been about a year ago. Somehow, though, I screamed.

Seamus looked up at me, and that's when I fell.

_George!_

Seamus tried to reach over at me, but I'm guessing his luck wasn't working for him either (or his lucky charms), because he slipped off (screw you, rain), and hung on to the broom with one hand.

_Seamus!_

_ Padma, don't help them!_

_ Why not, Michael?!_

_ Because you could get hurt, too!_

_ I'm going to help him- he could fall, too!_

So while Seamus was screaming, I was falling (and bleeding) to (probably) my death, Michael and Padma were fighting (Michael was holding Padma's arm). But then again came that noise, and in another split second, Michael, Padma, and Seamus all fell.

Michael was desperately holding Padma's arm, and Seamus was screaming, while Padma tried to pull away from Michael's grasp. Then the bludger (not the same one) came and hit Padma's arm (not the one which Michael was holding), and caused her and Michael, who didn't let go in time, to fall down too. Now there were three screamers and two fallers- I have to admit, this was the worst Quidditch game I was a part of ever.

Anyway, Seamus fell because Michael panicked and grabbed onto his broomstick, which caused both of them to fall anyway (which, in retrospect, was going to happen anyway). So it ended up with about everyone screaming, the game cancelled, about a centillion (Britain version) broken bones and a quattuordecillion's worth of sore throats (again, from the screaming).

Meanwhile, in the sand, practically bleeding to death, I was surrounded (well, we were surrounded) by everyone- teachers, students, players, people that came from Merlin knows where to watch, and nurses, who were using stretchers to take us to the Hospital Wing.

In the Hospital Wing, my bed was the last one on the right, and Seamus's was next to mine, and Michael and Padma's were on the opposite side- the only ones actually awake were- well, everyone but me. They were in there for hours really, in pain, but Madam Pomfrey was treating that kind of well.

Anyways, it was a sad case for me because my eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of my last contact with pain still etched upon my face.

**OoOoO**

Sooo? Anyways, a new chapter will be up soon (maybe Sunday?). But that doesn't give you any excuse to not review! Also, sorry about not putting a line above this, the stupid button wouldn't work.  
(please review)


	14. Tune In, Give Up, Tune Out, & Give In

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_ I am so sorry for the extremely long wait, and I will post another chapter sometime, so do not forget about my story, please. I am just in a terrible place now- no one listens to me, cares about me, or even talks to me that much. My family all push me to basically live in my room, because I either talk wrong, I talk to loud, or stuff like that. It is not your fault, so don't blame yourself. If anything, it's people like you that keep me writing. _

_ No one in my family even knows about this, or my Twitter ( ), or my YouTube (ham0219) accounts, so these are the things that I use to put my feelings out into the world. This for my life in someone's else's story, Twitter for me putting my life into other peoples life's through comedic posts, and YouTube to put my life through videos (I am currently working very hard on a new video, and I would appreciate it if you could go check that out). Also, I am working on putting more of my life details into the story (the number 19, the stop-go relationships between the characters, and the major freak-outs of George)._

_ I am not suicidal or emo or goth or anything like that (I actually very much disagree with people like that [yes, I am racist against people like that, and I am also racist against Indians and Teacher's Pets, but that's not the point here]), but I can't seem to find any support of my life and my choices anytime or anywhere. I went to the school counselor (yes, I am still in school) and even she didn't really fully understand me. So I've just given up on really most of my life. I still live on, for the reason of I almost died before, and I am scarred for life on my part, and you are a big part of that. Please keep reading, and I promise I will definitely keep updating, so don't give up like I did. Don't give in like I did. Tune those people out, and tune the loudest music in (preferablly Nickelback, Three Days Grace, or OneRepublic), and live the life away from those people._

_ Oh, and to __**TwinFan**__ and __**Crystal Manning**__- UPDATE YOUR STORIES ALREADY. To __**TwinFan**__, update __Unknown Secrets__, __Firewhiskey__, and __Why?__ please. To Crystal Manning (who may or may not be reading this, and someone notify him/her please), update Gemini please. I could not get enough of these stories, and these stories keep me up at night because I read them, and hoping that they will be updated soon._

_-Kenzie (weasleygirl1999)_


	15. A Circle Has No Beginning

_Author's Note: __Okay, I realize that it's been long, but other authors wait longer! Anyways, I have something to make up for it! On my YouTube (ham0219) I have a new video up for you! Also, this chapter finally makes this story longer than the prequel (Anything's Possible If You've Got Enough Nerve)! On with my story, I am going to make a few changes with the style of my stories, but nothing drastic. Enough of my really boring note, here's chapter 15!_

_I have a really, really big thank you to go out to** Dishwasherbum**, to whom this chapter would not excist without. Thank you for making me realize that so many people like you read my stories and love them so much._

**Chapter 15: A Circle Has No Beginning  
**_George's Point Of View_

"_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing.  
__We're just one big family.  
__And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved.  
__So I won't hesitate no more, no more.  
__It cannot wait, I'm sure.  
__There's no need to complicate, our time is short.  
__This is our fate, I'm yours."  
__-Jason Mraz, I'm Yours_

* * *

Well, okay, I lied, I didn't die. Well, it's not my fault! If you payed attention, you'd know that I was telling the story, so me dying would just- you know what, I'm smart, but I'm not that smart. Anyways, I have a riddle for you muggles out there- What came first, the duck (I realize it's supposed to be 'the chicken') or the egg? If you answer it before I update a new chapter, the first person will get a special preview of the next part of my story!

Being in the Hospital Wing like this somehow reminded me of when me and Fred were babies, and every night I would sleep horizontally on Fred's stomach, and if I moved even an inch, he would start crying, which would make me cry, which would remind him that I was still there, so he would stop crying.

Anyways, you must be dying to hear the rest of my story on my Quidditch accident, and what drastically happened to about six people afterwards, so I'll just carry on, then.

* * *

Okay, a couple of hours after the accident, I woke up. Well, to the sound of screaming and crying, yes.

_What's that noise?! I'm trying to sleep!_

_Mr. Weasley, it's six in the afternoon._

_Yea, whatever- is Seamus and the others still here?_

_No, they're just outside lying in the grass._

_Okay then. So what's that noise?_

Although my pillow was on my face, blocking the light, Madam Pomfrey could still hear me fine.

_What does it sound like?_

_Uhh, I don't know- a sheep, I guess._

_Did you just say a sheep? Really- are you kidding me?_

_I don't know!_

_Here's a hint- it's a baby._

_Why is there a baby here?!_

_It was found about an hour ago, and I have to watch him until some sort of family comes and picks him up._

_What's his name? Maybe I know his family._

_His name is Jericho Wesley- do you need me to describe him to you also? Or are you too lazy to listen to me also?_

_Oh, ha-ha._

_He is about six or seven months old, he has bright green eyes and light skin. Although I can't tell, I'm pretty sure that he has bright blonde hair too._

_Sorry, but I have no clue. Hey, Madam Pomfrey?_

_Yes, dear?_

_How come I can talk again?_

_Well, since the bludger you got hit with hit you about an inch above your left ear- or where your left ear _should _be, it sort of struck the nerve in your brain that allows you to speak, which seemed to have helped you in speaking again._

_So, my skull is cracked?!_

_Well-_

_Couldn't I have died from that?!_

_Well, yes, but-_

Still lying down on my bed with my pillow on my face, Madam Pomfrey, by probably a correct guess, is probably really annoyed with me now.

_Am I going to live?!_

_Well-_

_What about Fred? Is he alright? Did he get hurt, too?!_

_Could you just-_

_He did, didn't he?! Now he's hurt, and it's my-_

_Could you just calm down!_

_Hey! Yelling doesn't solve any problem!_

_Why are- nevermind. Anyways, the answers to your questions are, in order, yes, yes, maybe, yes, no, and no._

_So, my skull is cracked, I could have died from that, I might live, Fred is okay, and he didn't get hurt?_

_For a Gryffindor, I must say, you are extremely bright._

_Well, thank you, my lady._

_And obnoxious. Why do you think the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw?_

_Because my whole family's been in it?_

_That's pretty broad, think smaller._

_Umm, all my brothers have been in Gryffindor? Well, with Percy, I would have thought that he would have been in Ravenclaw too, but-_

_Think even smaller._

_I don't get what you're trying to say._

_It's alright; neither did Percy or Fred, but-_

_Oh, I get it now! It's Fred! The sorting hat must have thought that he and I are the same since we think the same. But that's all different now- I know what I want, and Gryffindor isn't it._

_Well, how'd you think the Patil twins got into different houses?_

_I don't know- because they chose to?_

_Exactly. The sorting hat knew that Parvati was different because she chose to be. If she didn't speak what she wanted, she'd be in Ravenclaw, with her sister._

_And that's where I want to be, but I didn't speak my mind, it always wants what Fred wants- err, wanted._

_Well, I have to go fetch the others, you stay in bed, and I'll be back in a moment._

_Okay._

**OoOoO**

I knew what was wrong with me. I knew it the moment I woke up. I also knew why that baby was here. It was because of me. When Madam Pomfrey comes back, I'll ask her if I can take him off her hands. She's busy enough as it is- let alone a baby coming into her life. She doesn't know what's wrong with me either- it probably missed the test. Bludger accidents usually don't make people- well, like me. Anyways, I know what that baby can do, and I want it. Not for evil, no, but to train it up to be what it can be. Madam Pomfrey doesn't know that either. Also, I'd tell Madam Pomfrey about me, but I'm pretty sure that word would get out to Mum, which would result in smothering me to death. So, impaired or not, secrets will be kept.

After about a minute or two, someone (can't tell who, pillow still on my face) came in and screeched, which implied to me that it was Padma, but it wasn't.

_Blimey! What's a baby doin' in here?!_

It was none other than my new best friend- Seamus.

_Madam Pomfrey said someone found him under some stairs at the Quidditch Pitch after the accident. Apparently he got badly injured._

_What do you mean, 'apparently'?_

_Well, judging by- wait._

_What?_

_Why- why isn't he crying anymore?_

_I- wait- he was crying?_

_Go check on him!_

_Why can't you!_

_Seamus! He could have died!_

_No he didn't, he's clearly sleeping! If you didn't have that pillow on your face, you would know._

_I don't care anymore._

_About...?_

_Anything. It's not like- Seamus, he's not sleeping, is he._

_Uhh-_

_Seamus! For Merlin's sake, get up, and check on him!_

Seamus, sitting on the bed next to me, dragged himself up and judging by the footsteps leading away, he went to check on Jericho, who was on the bed across from mine (Michael's bed).

_He's perfectly fine, just got something in his mouth-_

_Here's a hint- pull. It. Out._

_Eww!_

_What?_

_It's some sort of taffy. Gross!_

_Did you get it out of his mouth?_

_Well, yes, but I don't see why-_

Then, right on cue, Jericho started screaming and crying again, but this time, louder.

_Now that's why babies can't have taffy._

_Why couldn't you help him- you knew something was wrong?_

_I- I-_

_You knew he wasn't okay, why didn't you help?_

_I- I don't_

_Something's wrong, George. You can't do something. Pull that stupid pillow off your face and tell me what's wrong._

_This is exactly why I left Fred behind, Seamus. He tries to relate to my problems when he-_

_I'm not _trying _to relate to your problems. In case you didn't know, I was in that accident too. I can't do things as good as I could either, George. But I don't hide it from everyone either. Who did you tell, exactly?_

_I-_

_See, you are just hiding your problems from everyone. Just tell me and maybe I can help you._

_No one can help me, Seamus. I can't- do certain things and I won't ever again._

_You're just going to treat us just like how you treated Fred. We're just trying to-_

Okay, bringing up Fred is one thing, but comparing him to someone just isn't right. So I shot up from my bed, and my foot caught the end of the bed, making me fall to the ground. It's not like I could shoot a spell at him or anything (hint: I broke my wand). I looked up from the ground to the direction of laughing. I picked myself up and sat back down on my bed (my head hurt, for one, and two- for other reasons).

_Are you okay, George?_

_And why do you care?_

_Whoa- what's with your eyes?_

_Why, what's wrong with them?_

_They're- different._

_What do you mean by that?_

_They just look different._

_How?_

_They're all dark and just look different. Are you sure you're okay?_

_Yea, I'm sure._

**OoOoO**

After another couple of minutes filled with crying and screaming (not from me), Madam Pomfrey came into the room with the others.

_(Padma) Hey George! Are you okay?_

_Yea, I'm fine- and you?_

_I'm good._

_(Madam Pomfrey) Thank you so much for watching Jericho, Mr. Weasley._

_(Michael) Well, we have to get going._

_(George) Where are you guys going?_

_We're all going to our dormitories, are you coming?_

_Yea, I'll be up in a minute._

_Okay then, mate. See you later._

_Yea, see you later._

**OoOoO**

After they (Padma, Seamus, Michael) left, I chatted with Madam Pomfrey for a couple of minutes again- aside from the crying.

_Madam Pomfrey?_

_Yes?_

_I was just wondering if I could take Jericho off your hands- I could help you out, you know?_

It took her a minute to think about it, but she finally answered to me, and I was laying back down on the bed, but my head _on _the pillow this time.

_Well, if you think you can, and if it won't hurt your grades, then I guess you could._

_Really?_

_Just don't spoil it or I might change my mind._

_Trust me, I don't know the meaning of spoil._

**OoOoO**

I realize it's going to take a lot, and I mean _a lot _of work to raise a baby, aside from everything else, in secret. It's going to be harder for me considering my internal injuries, and all.

And besides, how many people do you know that raised a baby while sporting a cracked skull (which I might die from) and 100% blindness, which are both kept secrets? Exactly. A circle has no beginning-

And trust me, my circle has no end, either.

* * *

Soo, what'd you think? It took me 3 days to write this, so you better review (don't forget your answer to the riddle, too)! Also, the character Jericho I got from my old favorite TV show, Teen Titans. I don't know, I just needed a name, and his popped up, so I used it. No, this isn't a mix of both, just the name, and traits.

Next chapter- **Seamus Dies For George**


	16. Seamus Dies For George

_Author's Note:__ Well, no one got the riddle (only __**ONE **__person guessed [you know who you are], but since you readers don't like things like that, I won't do those again). The answer, by the way, was 'a circle has no beginning', according to Chris Rankin (Percy in the movies). Also, I suggest reading the book The Cardturner by Louis Sachar (it was the best book ever), so anyways, here's the next chapter!_

_Thanks again to the lovely Dishwasherbum for the amazing review! Also, I would like to say Happy Birthday to the most lovely girl on Twitter, Rose Josephine! Hope you have a wonderful day!_

**Chapter 16: Seamus Dies For George**

_Fred's Point Of View_

_(This is after chapter 13… I think [the one where it skips ahead, you know what I'm talking about])_

"_When it feels like life's wastin' away,  
__I can say:  
__That when there's something on my mind, it takes my concentration.  
__Just wanna lay it on the line, avoid all confrontation.  
__I'm gonna say this one more time, for all my generation.  
__You'll never, ever, pull my lever.  
__Not today and not forever (Not today and not forever). "  
__-Hawk Nelson, Something On My Mind_

* * *

So, you would've guessed that I just about had a heart attack after my brother fell (almost to his death, it was), but that would be an understatement.

That would be like me saying, "Oh, my George's fine". But, he's not. No, I don't know what's _exactly _wrong with him, just that he's not fine. Anyways, I knew something's up right after Michael came into class with him, and he (George) was all tired-looking and his eyes- don't even get me started on his eyes. Merlin, I just love to drag things out, don't I? Does George do this? You know what I'm talking about, you know, talking about one thing, and then wasting about 10 minutes of your time by talking about it, then you just are all like, "OKAY, I GET IT!". Bill does that sometimes, and I think that it's just so annoying. I mean, I'm like, "Bill, you've wasted like 20 minutes by talking about Merlin knows what. I DON'T CARE!", and then he's like, "YOU DO THE SAME TH-"...

Sorry about that... Anyways, before I drag on about, I don't know, cauldrons or something- but by the way, in potions class, George doesn't sit by me anymore! I was like, "George, come sit by me", but he didn't! Can you believe him?! The nerve of some people! Loads of people would like to sit by me, but NO, not him, he's too good for me now. And it's not like I'm the reason he was doing so poorly, either. Oh, and by the way-

* * *

_George's Point Of View_

Doesn't he get annoying? Fred, I mean. I bet he dragged a conversation on, and on, and on, and you just wanted to slap the freckles off his face! Anyways, enough about him, more about me. Yes, I'm blind, and yes, **THAT'S **what was the big secret, but no, I'm not telling Fred about it. He doesn't deserve to know. He can't even keep his mouth shut!

Anyways, the Jericho situation, yea, I'm keeping him well-hidden. Our beds are four-poster (a/n I think that's what they're called...?), so I just tied each of the four corners of a blanket to each one. It's sort of like a hammock, but a bit different. Anyways, please tell me you get it? Also, that's where I keep him all day. I keep a few bottles up there too, in case he gets hungry. Hey, if my mum can raise seven babies, I can raise ONE. Well, enough of me, time to go back to Fred (I know it's sad, but you have to go).

* * *

_Fred's Point Of View_

-so then I was like, "ALRIGHT!", but then he punched me in the face. Now that's why you do not make the Minister For Magic mad. Anyways, enough about me, go talk to George. I'm tired from all of this talking. Wait... you've already talked to him? So all this time, I've been talking to myself? Fine, fine. On to the story!

I was walking up to our dorms at night, but then I heard a couple of crashes, so I ran up to see what it was. At first I was all like, "It's a freaking baby", but then I was like, "WHY IS THERE A BLOODY BABY HANGING FROM GEORGE'S BED?!" (not literally bloody, but British slang bloody). But a few seconds later, George pops in, takes the baby, and grabs MY wand, and makes me forget all about it. I don't know why I'm talking about it now, seeing that I forgot about it (a/n I had to note that I had to mention this, but just pretend that he still forgot about it).

Anyways, I kept walking over to his bed, and I saw a couple of broken bottles and blood on the floor. I shrug it off, and go back downstairs. George is there, not with the- the- well, whatever it was before, but he goes to the bathroom as soon as I enter the room. I shake my head, and walk over to a table, and make myself a nice ccup of tea. After a few seconds, George walks back in, and my eyes widen, and I spit out whatever tea that was in my mouth.

_WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?!_

I tried my best not to yell at him, but I just couldn't just let him walk in here without an explination of why his hair looked so- different.

_Why, what's wrong with it?_

_ Are- are you kidding me?! How do you not notice it?!_

He reaches one of his hands up to his head, feeling it, and giving me a are-you-in-need-of-a-mental-institution look.

_Why on Earth- okay, okay. Why is your hair brown?!_

* * *

_What are you talking- oh, yea._

_ "Oh, yea", what?_

_ Seamus died-_

_ What? Seamus died? How? When?_

_ Would you let me finish?! Seamus dyed my hair for me._

_ Why on Earth would he do that?!_

_ Because I'm his friend?_

_ No, why would he dye your hair? It looked better the other way._

_ That's because YOU'RE saying it. You mean that it looked better the other way because we don't look the same anymore. Well wake up, okay?! We never did look exactly the same! I have one ear, you have two. I have a mole on my neck, and you have a scar on your eye. We never were identical._

_ You know what, I don't have time for this._

_ That's because you don't understand!_

_ What? In case you don't know, you changed. From the minute you came back, you acted like a whole different person! What happened that changed it all?!_

I was standing up now, and me and my brown-haired (well, highlighted) brother were only a couch-width away. And I was only a thimble-width away from losing my temper (although I'm pretty sure that I already have).

_In case YOU hadn't noticed, Fred, I could have died that night. I could have taken both of those bludger s to my head, but one could've been enough. You didn't do anything. You stood there, frozen._

_ No, I stood there terrified. You were the one that was frozen. It's not my fault you can't stand thunderstorms. It's just that you don't know how it feels-_

_ Oh, you don't think I know how it feels?! You didn't wake up in the hospital, yelling, screaming, or even crying because of the nightmares! You don't have constant blistering pain in the side of your head! You couldn't talk, Fred! Before that night, I couldn't talk, or make any noise for that matter! You didn't know, and you don't know, and you won't either. Now you tell me who's the one that doesn't know._

He stormed off upstairs. I still stood there. He was right, I don't know. He could at least help me understand. I realize that he is short-tempered, but I didn't know it was that bad. I have no clue how to help him, but I can't just let him kill himself on the inside. That's already happened once, and I'm not going anywhere soon, and he isn't going to get hurt again.

But I couldn't escape the last words he said (yelled) at me in the empty common room. I know something's wrong with him.

_You didn't know, and you don't know, and you won't either. Now you tell me who's the one that doesn't know._

* * *

Sorry if it isn't long enough for your liking, but at least it's something :) I tried to make it as emotional as possible towards the ending, but I guess it could be better...

Next chapter- **Real To Me**

(review please)


	17. Let Go

_Author's Note:__ Well, heyyy guys (and gals)! Guess who's back in this chapter- Humphrey! And sorry about the delay, I've been so busy, but here's the next (and last) chapter!_

_Catch up:__ Fred confronted George, about the newfound distance between them, however, George feels like he needs his space._

**Chapter 17: Let Go**

_George's Point Of View_

* * *

_"Let's get it, let's get it, I know you got a good feeling.  
Let's get it, let's get it, gotta love the life that we livin'.  
Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yea.  
I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before, no, no.  
I get a good feeling, yea.  
Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yea.  
I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never, had before, no, no.  
I get a good feeling, yea."  
-Flo Rida, Good Feeling_

* * *

Okay, the only reason I knew where I was going is because I knew that common room like the back of my hand. Anyways, I didn't stay there, I went to the Ravenclaw common room (Michael and Padma told me the password), and stayed there for the night. No one really cared, maybe that's just a Ravenclaw thing, but I don't know. But the next day went by fast, so I just went back to my old dormitory to rest after my, well, outbreak in Snape's class, who gave me three detentions for it... I'm not bringing it up, either.

So, after spending like 20 minutes trying to find my bed (which is by the window, I guess I should have known that, I've been going to this school for seven years now), I FINALLY found my bed, and I sat on it. Not being able to do the simplest things (reading, walking, basic stuff like that), has its ups and downs. Mostly downs, but- I don't really have anything to add to that...

So, I feel my way to the window, and open it. It's cold outside, and I can also feel the cool, damp wind. I want to jump, to jump and just run away. Run away from my troubles. But, I'd fall at least a hundred feet, so I deeply hesitate. But then again, it would mean no Fred, no 'are you okay?', no worrying, no 'be careful', no nothing. My hands, leaning on the windowsill, are moving in a go-for-it type of manner, and my head's thinking the same way, but my heart and feet are against it. I close the window, and walk downstairs to the common room. I sit on the floor, and judging by the warm heat in front of me, there's a fire that's calmly flaming about the fireplace.

_**Why didn't I just go? No more Fred means no more worrying or caring, I'd be all by myself, besides the animals and other creatures, but no more **_**people.**

_***What do you mean, no more worrying? You'd feel all guilty for leaving, and that means people would care. They'd be even more worried if you did leave.**_

_** Great, just great! Now my own mind can't even make up their mind! And that doesn't make any sense! Why can't I just be normal?! No fractured skull, no blindness, no anger issues, no mental breakdowns, no anxiety attacks, just normal! Is that too much to ask?!**_

As I groan in pain of my cracked skull, I stand up, and stagger to the nearby chair, and place my aching head into my hands.

_**Pull yourself together, George! You're acting like Percy! C'mon, it's just a little headache!**_

_** *Are you kidding me, 'just a little headache'?! He could be dying! It's a **_**fractured skull **_**we're talking about, not a scratched-up hand!**_

_** Well, he has a scratched up hand, too! And let's not mention the poison ivy on his hands and face!**_

_** *Well, it's not my fault he went into the forest!**_

_** Someone's traveling down the denial river...**_

_** *It's not my fault!**_

_** Well, it sure isn't my fault!**_

As my head is arguing over nothing, really, the window upstairs seems more and more interesting...

But, before I was right about to go upstairs, Seamus comes in, and looks at me funny.

_George, are you okay?_

I nod, because it would hurt too much to talk. With my bothersome head still in my now shaking hands, I start to tear up from the stinging pain.

_George, I know something's wrong. You don't look fine to me._

I finally get myself together, and look up to the direction from which his voice was coming from.

_I'm fine, now just leave me alone. Go hang out with someone else._

_***George! That's no way to talk to your friend!**_

_** 'Friend'?! You have to be kidding me! No one's been treating him like a friend- well, except for Fred...**_

_No, George, something looks like it hurts. Now tell me what's wrong._

I do not like to be demanded to do or say something, so I, despite my hopes of having my anger on the down-low today, but, since more people came in to go to sleep, I couldn't yell at him.

Fred was one of the last people to come in, no surprise, and, since everyone else went back out, because they noticed that it wasn't that late, he started to talk to me.

_George-_

_ Don't start._

_ What?_

_ I know you were going to ask me if I'm okay, or something like that, and I don't want to hear it._

_ I was just going to say that there's a Quidditch game in a couple of days, that's all._

_ Okay._

_***Great! How's he supposed to play?! He can't even see! Let alone be in charge of hitting something that nearly killed him!**_

_** Hey, pull yourself together, George! It's just a game! You can do it!**_

As my head started to hurt more, my hands started to clench, causing me to pull at my hair.

_George? Are-_

_ Don't. Say. It._

_ But you really-_

_ I don't care if I'm on the urge of dying. Don't. Say. It._

As I kept talking, my head hurt even more than it did before. But as I stopped talking, and thinking, my hands slowly let go of my hair, to the point of my head's just lying on my hands.

_Well, if you're sure-_

_ I'm sure that- I'm fine._

But, as I kept talking, my head fired up again, so I ending my sentence.

_Well, okay. I'll be going. I'll be wandering the halls if you need me._

I nod, keeping my head mostly pain-free. As he left, my eyes started to tear up again, because I know that this is what I'll have to deal with for maybe the rest of my life.

I find my way upstairs and over to the window. It's still tempting, but I still know that if I go missing, who would find me this time? Fred, I know, would come looking for me, but would he find me? What if I get killed? What if I see that giant again?

_***Those are only what-ifs.**_

_** **Humphrey, I knew you'd come back.**_

_** *Weren't you listening?! I was here!**_

_** **Well, with the other voice, my head was killing me. Thinking hurts.**_

_** *Leaving would hurt even more.**_

I knew he was right. It wouldn't hurt me, but everyone who loved me. If that _was_ anyone.

_****No one care 'bout me. I've been a jerk to everyone.**_

_** *If you're going to sit here and complain about yourself, I'm leaving.**_

After 'Humphrey' left, I sat there, by the window, and felt the cool breeze that kept urging me to go. I was leaning yet again on the windowsill, and I started to think to myself.

_**I know he's right. If I do go- but still, who **_**would **_**come and look for me? If it were Fred, that'd be different, but it's me. No one cares about wimpy, no-fun George anymore. If I only saw the bludger coming, I wouldn't be in this situation. It's all-**_

I stopped. My thoughts weren't important at the moment. I knew how I could get out of this place, and I will. I made up my mind, and I will leave.

* * *

So, I felt my way to Fred's bed, and grabbed his wand (he left it here, lucky me), and conjured up some ropes. I tossed his wand back on his bed, I think, and tied the ropes together. First, I lowered my trunk and bag down, and then the rest of my things. After they were on the ground, I felt around to see if I had everything. Oh, and by the way, I couldn't handle Jericho, so I gave him back to Madam Pomfrey, who gladly took him back under her care. After I checked, I lowered the ropes back outside the window and tied one end to my bed post.

When I was on the ground, safely, I shook the ropes loose of the post, and, judging by the noise, everyone was going back to bed, seeing that it's like, 11:00. So, I placed the ropes by Hagrid's Hut, where Hagrid was sleeping, and took off.

After I knew that I was deep enough into the forest to not be by the giant or to be found, I sat down on the ground.

_**I hope I made the right decision. I know I might regret I now, but I'll come to my senses.**_

Since I can't conjure up a tent, I found a nice tree and climbed it. But since it's around late December (Christmas is in about a week or more), it wasn't easy to climb. After I was sure that I was high up enough, I just leaned against the tree and felt the cool breeze of snow and frost around me. I couldn't sleep, for I was a bit worried. I knew Fred would have some sort of heart attack, but he'd live. I heard a slight noise, so I got down and searched in the direction of the distraction. I stopped when I heard a slight cracking noise, and I knew where I was. And I knew that I had to get away fast.

* * *

As I ran off of the frozen lake as fast as I could, I was also breaking the thin ice. I slipped at the last second, and I fell onto the rough shore of the local lake. I breathed fast, as I knew that I could have died if I didn't get out of there as fast as I did. I knew I didn't break _all_ of the ice, and I was just on a thin spot of ice. The rest was thicker, but I was not going to check. I started to walk away, but I felt something grab my ankle. I tried to pull away from it, but it didn't work.

_ Hey, knock it off!_

Apparently yelling at it doesn't work, because it pulled me, and I fell.

_Let go of me!_

I twisted and turned, pulling in every direction to try and know the best off of my ankle. A moment later, I felt the freezing cold water on my foot, and that made me pull even more.

_Stop it! Let go!_

I was worried, scared, and cold. I knew something bad was going to happen, and if I wasn't regretting leaving before, this would be the first. As the creature was only holding onto one of my ankles, I tried to kick it so it would let go.

Well, I guess kicking doesn't help, either. Because after I landed a kick on it, it tossed me over to a patch of thicker ice than I was on before. It disappeared for a while, but I couldn't leave. I didn't have a wand, or anything that could help me get off the ice-covered lake, so I screamed for help.

_Help! Someone?! Anyone?! Please help!_

My cries for help (and I was crying, too), didn't help, so I tried calling to see if anyone was up, or could hear me, for that matter.

_Please! Can someone hear me?! Hagrid?! - Fred?!_

No one came, and no one could hear. To make matters even worse, the ice started to crack, so I backed up, which, in retrospect, caused even more ice to crack. But then I saw something in the water move, and I didn't care what happened anymore, because I knew that I was going to die out here. Another thing moved, followed by another, and soon, there was a circle of probably Grindylows around the patch of crackling ice that I was sitting on, and then the creature from before appeared, too. It grabbed the side of the ice, which caused my little island of ice to tip over to one side, and I grabbed onto the tipped-up side of ice for dear life. I screamed as loud as I could, but no one could hear me. One of my hands slipped, and I was left hanging for a moment, while the creature and the Grindylows were waiting for me to fall down. I started to bawl my eyes out, because I treated my friends and family like a jerk for the last couple of months, and that's the last thing that they'll remember of me. That I was a jerk.

_Fred... I'm sorry..._

And I let go. Because sometimes, in life, you just need to let go.

* * *

Yes, my readers, this is the end... But, there will be another sequel, so do not fret! I was debating with my little sister in seeing if I should continue with like, 20 more chapters or make a new story where I left off, adn a new sequel won that bet...

Anyways, since it's the end of a story, I have a song for you!

Woke up in my bed today  
Found myself wanting to end my story  
Don't really know how I finished  
I got my whole story on this website

New creatures and problems that I made up  
And some old places like Hogwarts and The Burrow  
Chapter after chapter, this story turns to whatever I want  
I'm young enough to say

Oh, this has gotta be the ending  
This has gotta be the ending  
This could really be an ending, ending

I say, "Oh, got this idea that you can't forget"  
Like Microsoft Word is waiting tonight  
This could really be an ending, an end to my story

To my fans in New York, I say thank you  
My fans in the UK, they don't know  
Where my mind's been for the past few weeks or so  
Hogwarts to Quidditch to The Burrow

Sometimes you have to just let go  
Sometimes there's things that you just don't know  
We all love Jo's stories, but please tell me  
What there's to forget about?

When you read my stories, let them make you smile  
When I don't update, please don't forget about me

Oh, this has gotta be the ending  
This has gotta be the ending  
This could really be an ending, ending

I say, "Oh, got this idea that you can't forget"  
Like Microsoft Word is waiting tonight  
This could really be an ending, an end to my story

Hopelessly  
I feel like there's something that you'll miss  
Hopelessy  
I feel that it end so, so quick

Hopelessly  
I won't forget to update again  
'Cause hopelessly  
The hope that I have is your reviews

Oh, this has gotta be the ending  
This has gotta be the ending  
This could really be an ending, ending

I say, "Oh, got this idea that you can't forget"  
Like Microsoft Word is waiting tonight  
This could really be an ending, an end to my story  
Oh yeah, an end to it, an ending, ending, oh, this is

To my fans in New York, I say thank you  
My fans in the UK, they don't know  
Where my mind's been for the past few weeks or so  
Hogwarts to Quidditch to The Burrow

Sometimes you have to just let go  
Sometimes there's things that you just don't know  
We all love Jo's stories, but please tell me  
What there's to forget about?

-Parody of OneRepublic's Good Life

(please review)


End file.
